Together Forever
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: When Hermione spends a week at the Dursleys with Harry the two friends grow close...Then they go back to Hogwarts and Harry must deal with Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter One**

The doorbell rung and Harry bolted to the door. Hermione was coming to stay with him for one whole week at the Dursleys. The last part obviously being the downside to the arrangement of course. Harry pulled open the door and smiled as he saw Hermione standing on the doorstep. Without even waiting for a greeting, Hermione pulled him into a hug. Dudley appeared out of nowhere and looked at the scene before him.

"Could you stop making out on our doorstep?" he ordered, rather than asked, shoving another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. Harry pulled away, blushing and looked at his cousin hatefully.

"It's called friendship, _Duders_," Harry replied.

"Yeah, sure looked like it to me!"

"How would you know, when was the last time _you _had a proper friend. Oh, that's right…never." Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Did you bring Crookshanks with you? I was kind of hoping we could put him on Dudley's face in the middle of the night-"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Girlfriend disapproval, that's not a good thing, _Potter_," Dudley drooled.

"How would you know? You've never had one!" Harry laughed, turning back to Hermione. "Need help with your trunk?"

"Yes, please."

"Great, anything to get me back in my own room again!" he continued, stepping outside to grab the trunk. Hermione followed Harry up the stairs into, what she assumed, was his room.

"So, you're sleeping in bed and I'm going to enjoy the comforts of the floor," Harry announced.

"You can't sleep on the floor!"

"Of course I can. I spent the first eleven years of my life in a cupboard, I'm sure I can handle a week in a sleeping bag on the floor."

"No, no, we'll take turns. I'll feel horrible if I get the bed and you have to suffer on the floor." Harry laughed and wrapped his arms round Hermione from behind.

"Good ol' Hermione Granger, worrying about others before herself."

"Harry, you know that's not funny-"

"Ah yes, I recently discovered that people laugh when they find something utterly stupid and not funny at all. Now," Harry continued. "I understand you are ticklish, Miss Granger."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione warned, trying to pull away.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Hermione giggled as Harry lifted her off the floor.

"Now, where best to take care of you?" he mused, looking around the room and finally dumping her on the bed.

"I swear Harry, if you tickle me I'll-"

"Lecture me?" Harry asked, innocently before moving in to tickle her. Hermione squealed and tried to get away, but Harry pinned her down.

"Now, who is the greatest wizard in the whole world?" Harry asked, stopping for a moment.

"I-I hope you don't mean yourself – oh, no, I'm sorry, you-you are!"

"I'm what?"

"You're the greatest wizard in the whole world!" Harry let his guard down for a moment and it was all Hermione needed to move in and continue the tickling session.

"Now," Hermione said, pushing him backwards onto the bed. "It's pay back time!"

"Hermione Granger, gone bad!" Harry cried. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically before sitting on top of him to stop him moving.

"Now, let's edit your sentence a bit, shall we?" Hermione asked. "Who is the greatest _witch _in the whole world?" Harry pretended to think about it for minute before smiling up at Hermione.

"Why, you are, of course!"

"Flattery will get you no where, Potter."

"Darn, it, it was worth a try." Hermione raised her eyebrows, causing Harry to smile.

"But, really, you are _the most _brilliant witch in the world!"

"Glad to hear it," Hermione laughed, finally getting off him. Harry didn't move off the bed. Hermione laid down next to him.

"What's up?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"I was just thinking. Imagine Voldemort didn't kill my parents," Harry replied. Already Hermione didn't like where this was going, or at least she thought she didn't. Truth be told, she didn't know where it was going. "I might never have met you."

"But, I would still have come in to your compartement-"

"We didn't all exactly 'click' right there. It was the troll. If Voldemort hadn't killed my parents, he wouldn't have needed Quirells help. Quirell wouldn't have let the troll in and we would have had no reason to come looking for you because we would have been eating in the Great Hall and then we would have just gone back up to the Common Room and that would have been the end of that." Hermione stared at him as he finished.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, turning his head to look at her. "Imagine never meeting you."

"Trying to say it would have been a blessing?" Hermione joked. "No one to nag you about your homework. Of course, without me there, you two would have been expelled or killed by now! Bossy, know-it-all Granger." Hermione looked away.

"That's not all you are, Hermione," Harry protested. "You're beautiful and kind and caring and everything else. You're always there for me when I need you and you're the one person I don't have to worry about telling things to! I mean sure you nag me, but like you said, we'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for you-"

"Don't say that. I didn't mean to say that. I don't even like thinking about that. It's horrible." Harry turned on his side to face her and leant on his elbow, pulling her closer to hug her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, Hermione," he soothed, kissing her head. Hermione snuggled up closer to him and smiled.

"Hey, Potter, come cook…" Dudley's voice trailed off as he saw Harry and Hermione on the bed.

"Dudley," Harry spat, quickly sitting up. "Do you not know how to knock?"

"Yes."

"Well, could you bloody well do it!"

"No." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione up to sit beside him.

"What do you want anyway?" Harry asked, acidly.

"You have to come and cook dinner-"

"Can't you dear old mother cook it for herself?"

"We're watching a film and she wants you to cook." Dudley didn't leave. Harry looked round at Hermione and sighed.

"Really sorry about this," he apologised.

"I don't mind," Hermione replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Harry grinned before standing up.

"Fancy doing a bit of cooking?"

"I can't cook, you know that."

"That's ok, we can poison them."

"Harry!"

"Yeah, sorry, that was wrong, again."

"Girlfriend-" Dudley started, but Harry cut him off.

"Disapproval, yes thank you for the update. You coming, Hermione?" She let him guide her out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Dudley followed them.

"Don't you have something better to do Dudley, like stuffing your face with whatever food you can get your hands on? What are we meant to be making, Dud?" Harry asked, not even looking at him. All his attention was focused on Hermione.

"You realise that you're probably going to get your clothes ruined, right?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged. "Aw…no. I like that shirt. Aprons!" Harry dived into a cupboard and pulled out two identical aprons. Hermione giggled as Harry pulled the apron over his head and he responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Harry Potter in an apron, I bet Malfoy would have loved to see that one. I should take a picture and _accidentally _leave it in the common room."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, but I don't have a camera…darn it. I knew I should have brought one." Harry handed Hermione her apron after tying his own up. Hermione seemed to be having trouble.

"Want me to do that up for you?" Harry asked, smiling.

"How come you can do it and I can't?"

"Years of practice!" Harry stepped forward and grabbed the two straps of the apron, bring them round the back of Hermione's neck. He was sure he felt her shiver, but didn't say anything.

"Now, Dud, what are we meant to be making for dinner?"

"Burgers and Chips," he replied, simply.

"Is that it. I got all excited that it was going to be something fun…Oh well…We can make a cake. What do you think, Hermione?"

"Yeah, burger, chips and a cake, interesting combination, Harry."

"Good. So that's settled, what flavour cake shall we make?"

"Lemon!"

"Lemon?"

"Lemon."

"Ok then." Harry grabbed three uncooked burgers out the fridge and shoved them all on a plate and stuck them in the microwave before grabbing the buns and putting on in the toaster.

"Chips are in the bottom draw of the freezer, could you grab them for me?" Harry asked, grabbing the chipper off a shelf and putting it on the counter.

Twenty minutes later the two of them were laughing and covered in flour. They were just waiting for the cake to come out of the oven.

"I told you that you would get your clothes ruined!" Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed another handful of flour off the counter, throwing it in Harry's direction. It landed in his face and he closed his eyes. Hermione burst out laughing.

"You're going to pay for that one, Hermione Granger!" Harry threatened, grabbing her before she could get away.

"Can't I do anything that doesn't get me punished?" Hermione asked as Harry pinned her against the counter. He shook his head and grabbed two fistfuls of flour from the bag.

"Oh no, Harry, please, come-" the last word was cut off as Harry dumped the flour on her head. It created a cloud of white powder around them. Hermione giggled and Harry looked down at her. When she finally stopped laughing long enough to look up at him, she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why're you staring at me?" she asked.

Harry leant both hands on the counter either side of her and smiled, then without thinking, he said the first thing that came into his head, "You look so cute when you're covered in flour." Hermione's eyes grew wide and she stared at him.

"Cute?" she asked, finally. "Didn't know I could look _cute_, I'll have to try that one more often." Feeling somewhat relived Harry tried to look serious.

"Well, don't get used to my compliments. Once we go back to Hogwarts, I'm going to start being an annoying prat who never does his homework, again." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Did you two not get enough at the door? Now you have to do it our kitchen as well?" Dudley sneered, walking into the room. Hermione turned bright red and looked away from Harry.

"Dud, do you have to spoil the moment every time?" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Err…Harry…" Hermione whispered. Harry looked down at her, realising that he was still pinning her against the counter.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he apologised, stepping away. Harry took the cake out of the oven as a 'ding' sound came from it and put it on the side. "Let's go and get cleaned up. That better still be there when I get back Duds!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Two **

Harry grabbed the spare cover off the bed where he had left it and laid it down on the floor. Hermione chucked one of the pillows at him and he put it on the floor.

"You scared of the dark?" Harry asked, playfully.

"No…well, maybe just a little," Hermione replied.

"Want me to leave the door open a little. Let some light in?"

"If you don't mind…" Harry shrugged and walked towards the door, opening it slightly to let in a small line of light and then flicked the switch. The room was plunged into darkness.

"Harry, you might want to let me get into bed first," Hermione whispered. Harry flicked the switch again and walked over to Hermione, who was taking her time getting around the stuff on the floor to his bed. She squealed as Harry lifted her into his arms.

"Honestly, woman," he scolded. "We want to get to sleep sometime this millennium!" Hermione wriggled, trying to get away, but Harry made sure she stayed in his arms before dumping her on the bed for the second time that day. This time, instead of tickling her, Harry pulled the covers up to cover her then after a moment of thought leaned down and kissed her forehead. He switched the light off and climbed under the cover on the floor.

Forty-Five minutes later, Harry turned over onto his other side for the umpteenth time.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You still awake?"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Ask a stupid question, Harry, get a stupid answer."

"Want to play a game?"

"At midnight?"

"10 questions?"

"Eight and we get four each."

"Fair enough. Want to go first?"

"No, you can," Hermione replied, turning on her side in an attempt to see him better, which of course she couldn't as it was almost pitch black.

"Alright then. For my first question," Harry thought for a moment. "Fancy anyone at Hogwarts?" Hermione was startled by the question. "And it has to be a yes or no. Can't be a maybe."

"You read my mind, Harry," Hermione groaned.

"I know you too well."  
"Yes, you do."

"Now, answer the question. Do you, or do you not fancy anyone at Hogwarts?"

"I do…" Harry sat up, instantly.

"You do?" He asked, alarmed. "It's Ron, isn't it?"

"Uh-uh, my turn now," Hermione said. "Let's see…" Hermione tossed a few ideas round in her head. "Would you ever go out with Ginny again. I mean, do you still like her?"

"Not any more. I'm over Ginny," Harry replied, then looked at Hermione. "Don't tell her I said that. It sounded a bit harsh. It's Ron, isn't it?"

"Ron, what?"

"You fancy Ron, don't you?"

"Of course I don't! Can you seriously see me and Ron as a couple?"

"Does that count as your question?"

"May as well."

"Fine then. Yes. Everyone kind of saw you two as a couple. Right, third question. I've got it. Is the person you fancy in Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Do _you_ fancy anyone?"

"No. Last and final question. Who do you fancy, Hermione?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Don't spoil the fun!"

"I'll tell you who I fancy, if you'll tell me-"

"You know what, I'll just change the question. Do I _know _the guy?"

"Oh, yes. Ditto to your question, obviously and hopefully substituting the word 'guy' for 'girl'."

"You know her…"

"Can I ask one last question?" Hermione asked, suddenly.

"Depends…"

"Do you want to come and lay in the bed with me, you seem uncomfortable on the floor…"

"How would you know, you can't see me."

"I know you're uncomfortable on the floor, Harry. Just get in the bloody bed."

"Two of us will never fit in the bed."

"So? We're best friends, we'll just snuggle up or something. We'll figure it out." Harry sighed, finally giving in and climbing onto the bed beside his best friend. From the short distance, Harry could see her face clearly.

"Now, about this 'snuggling up'…" Harry thought out loud. Hermione moved closer to Harry and laid her hands and head on his chest.

"Night 'Mione," Harry whispered.

"Night Harry."

----------------

"Come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded. "I _need _to go to the toilet."

"Harry, you said you didn't need to come in. I'm getting dressed!"

"That was-"

"Ten minutes ago!"

"Why does it take you ten minutes to get dressed?"

"Shower, teeth…" Harry banged his head against the door, then thought of something.

"What are you wearing?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Underwear, Harry," Hermione replied, really not seeing where this was leading.

"Grab a towel and wrap it round yourself."

"Harry, what-" before she had a chance to finish the sentence, Harry had burst through the door, slammed it behind him and darted to the toilet.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, grabbing the nearest towel and covering herself.

"I did warn you!"

"I didn't even have time to blink!"

"I was dying to go!" She heard the zip on Harry's jeans being pulled up and Harry flushed the toilet, slammed the lid down and washed his hands.

"Honestly, Harry, you're so impatient!" Harry heard something downstairs and turned to his best friend.

"Come and get dressed in my room," he ordered.

"Wha-"

"Dudley's coming up to use the toilet."

"How do you-"

"I just heard him tell Petunia, quick. He won't think twice about barging in here." Hermione grabbed her bag of clothes off the floor and quickly followed Harry out the door and into the one immediately on their right. He slammed the door behind them and smiled as he heard thundering on the stairs. By the time he turned round, Hermione had wrapped herself in the towel properly and was staring at him. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he looked Hermione over.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'm a girl, you've seen a girl before." Harry looked up at her.

"Well, yeah, but not…not like," Harry tried, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to stop himself from grabbing Hermione and kissing her.

"You really are beautiful, Hermione," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Hermione looked away and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_Bugger, _Harry thought. _I didn't mean to make her cry! _

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, stepping forward to console her and forgetting about the awkward moment the two of them had just shared. He wrapped his arms round her protectively and she buried her head in his chest.

"You're the only person who says that any more…" Hermione whispered.

"Says what?"

"That I'm beautiful. Even my own parents haven't told me I look pretty, or beautiful or even cute for ages. I don't remember the last time any of those words came out of their mouths and no one else compliments me like you do. I'm just Hermione Granger. The know-it-all."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. You're more than that. You're what holds me together. I wouldn't be anywhere without you." He felt Hermione nod and was just about to let go when a loud bang had them both falling. Hermione slammed into the bed first, followed shortly by Harry who landed right on top of her. Dudley burst into the room and Harry groaned.

"Bloody hell, you two are getting somewhere quick!" he sneered.

"Shove off, Dud. Don't make me get out my wand!" That did it. Dudley fled from the room as quick as he had come and slammed the door behind him. Harry looked down at Hermione underneath him who seemed to be in deep concentration, with her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"I'm really sorry about this, Hermione," Harry said, trying to lift himself up. He moved his hand to rest on Hermione's chest and yanked it back with a small yelp. It seemed enough to break Hermione's concentration and she opened her eyes, staring directly at Harry who was half way off the bed, repeating the word 'sorry' over and over again. He held out his hand and Hermione took it hesitantly, letting him lift her back to her feet.

"I am so, so sorry," Harry continued. "I really didn't mean for that to happen, I just-"

"Harry, it doesn't matter."

"No, it does. I've probably really embarrassed you or something. I didn't-"

"Harry, just stop. You don't need to keep apologizing for things that were never your fault."

"You…you're right, as always. But I am sorry," Harry said before clapping his hands together. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. It's a nice day and the park looks very welcoming." Hermione smiled and Harry quickly exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Three**

Harry pushed Hermione on the swing again.

"Come on Harry, I'm going high enough already!" Hermione squealed, holding onto the metal chains for dear life. Harry gave in and leant on the pole holding up the swing set, watching Hermione slow down and finally come to a stop. Instead of pushing her, he sat on the swing next to her.

"Now, Harry, have you done any homework?" Hermione asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was just _waiting _for you to ask that question!" he replied, laughing. "And yes, I've done it all!"

"All?" Hermione continued, surprised.

"Well, I don't have much else to do around here on my own," Harry pointed out.

"We'll have to go to my house next time then. Plenty to do there."

"I'll hold you to that."

"It's a shame I didn't think of inviting Ron. We could have played 'it' or something," Harry said, looking around the park. Hermione jumped off the swing and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him after her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a game we can play. Just the two of us," Hermione replied before stopping. "Lay down."

"Huh?"

"Lay down, on the grass," she ordered. Harry obeyed her and she laid down next to him. "Look for shapes in the clouds, see, that one looks like a dragon," Hermione pointed out. Harry smiled and pointed out another cloud.

"Crookshanks."

"That looks like the Durmstrang ship," Hermione added.

"The tree at Hogwarts." Harry looked over at the park gate as it opened and groaned.

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Dudley. Why does he have to be _everywhere_? Come on, lets go," Harry said, dragging her up and hoping to get out of the park before Dudley saw them. No such luck.

"Oi, Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I was enjoying a nice day in the sun before you lot got here," Harry mumbled, grabbing Hermione's hand. The two of them looked over as Dudley and his three friends began walking towards them.

"Nice day while it lasted?" Harry whispered to Hermione. She smiled.

"Yeah. While it lasted." Dudley shoved Harry backwards. Hermione moved backwards with him.

"I asked you a question, Potter."

"Yeah, and I answered you with a stunning silence. Can I go now?" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to walk off but Dudley shoved him backwards again. Harry knew he couldn't threaten Dudley with magic while his friends were there and came to the conclusion that, that was the only reason Dudley was doing it. He knew Harry couldn't do anything and he wanted to impress his dumb friends.

"Hey, Dud, get his money!" one of Dudley's friends called. Dudley smirked and held out his hand for Harry's wallet.

"What would make you think _I _have any money?" Harry asked.

"I know you do, Potter, now give me it." Hermione smiled and whispered in Harry's ear. He smiled too and reached into his pocket, producing a knut.

"Here you go."

"What the hell is this?"

"Money."

"No it's not."

"It's a knut. It's used by wizards and witches, you see." Dudley threw the money on the floor and glared at Harry.

"Come on, Dud!" one of the three boys shouted. Dudley shoved Harry again and he lost his footing falling on the grass beneath him. He suppressed a groan and stared up at Dudley.

"I've got it in my pocket Dud," Harry pointed out, referring to his wand.

"So? As long as them lot are here, you can't use it." Hermione looked from Harry to Dudley and back again, trying decide what she should do. Harry reached for his back pocket and Dudley smiled.

"Dare you." Harry stopped with his hand over his wand and then pulled it away again briefly looking at Hermione who seemed to have backed up quite a lot. The look didn't go unnoticed by Dudley who looked over at Hermione instantly.

"So, Potter, she's _really _not your girlfriend?" Dudley asked. Harry instantly saw where this was going and climbed back to his feet.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, she's not all that bad once you get past the fact that she's _your _friend." Harry saw Hermione glare at his cousin hatefully and smiled.

"You know Dud, as her best friend, I have a say in who she goes out with and I'm afraid that whales aren't on the 'ok' list." Dudley punched him and he doubled over in pain. Hermione winced.

"Shut it," Dudley sneered before walking over to Hermione. Harry looked up and followed his progress. Hermione stepped backwards and stopped as her back hit the tree. Dudley put a hand on her waist and smiled. Hermione tried to move away but he stopped her. Harry stormed towards him and shoved him aside before standing in front of Hermione.

"Don't you dare do that again," Harry warned reaching for his wand. Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him pulling it out.

"Aw, you're pathetic, Potter and I can't believe anyone would want to go out with her anyway-" Dudley finished his sentence seconds before Harry's fist made contact with his face and he fell backwards onto the floor. His friends took this as a cue to join in and the three of them walked forward. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and turned to walk away but stopped instantly when he realized how stupid he'd been. They couldn't go anywhere. Dudley regained his footing and stood up to join his friends. The first punch landed on his chest and he fell back against the tree, gasping for breath. The second was to his stomach and he felt Hermione grab his arm and try to get him to stand up properly. After the third blow it stopped as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dudley.

"I'm warning you, I'll use it." Hermione hesitantly pulled out her own wand. Dudley turned to his friends.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"But Dud-"

"Now!" The four of them quickly departed and Harry sunk down to the ground. Hermione kneeled down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Harry replied, then looked up at her. "Are _you _alright?"

"You're the one that just got beaten up, not me. Why are you asking me if I'm alright, honestly Harry, sometimes you can be so silly!" Harry laughed as Hermione helped him up.

"You know what?" Harry asked.

"What?"  
"I think it's going to rain…" And it did.

Ten minutes later, the two of them walked in through the front door, dripping wet but laughing none the less. Before any of the Dursleys could corner them, Harry pulled Hermione upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind them. Hermione threw herself on the bed and they both took one look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Remind me never to go out without a coat again, even it's the hottest day of the year!" Hermione said, untying her hair and letting it fall down over her shoulders. Harry stared at her, wanting desperately to kiss her. His eyes traveled down to her soaked shirt and he felt his face heating up. He quickly looked away.

"You alright, Harry?"

"You might want to change."

"Wha-"

"Your shirt is see-through when it's wet," Harry added sheepishly. Hermione turned an even bright shade of red than Harry and quickly jumped off the bed.

"Right, I'll go and get changed in the bathroom then," she whispered, grabbing some clothes from her trunk. As she turned round she jumped. Harry was standing directly in front of her. She noted that he shirt was see-through now too and blushed.

"I-I'm really sorry about…all of that at the park," he said.

"That's alright, it wasn't your fault." After a few moments of silence Hermione finally looked up at him to find him staring at her. He smiled.

"You're cute when your hair is wet too." Hermione smiled too but it instantly faded when she noticed how close the too of them were. He was already lowering his head and Hermione was sure she'd die of shock before he even managed to get within in inch of her. Finally deciding she wasn't going to pass out she closed her eyes and stood on tiptoes.

"Potter!" Hermione stopped and opened her eyes. Harry did the same and both of them turned pink. Harry stepped backwards first, both of them looking anywhere but at each other.

"I'm going to go and get changed," Hermione whispered, walking out the room. Harry cursed.

_Almost…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just had my SATs last week and I've been revising for ages. But here it is. The fourth chapter. It's not that long, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Four**

Harry dried his hair quickly with the towel on the side of the bath before wrapping it round his shoulders and walking out the bathroom and into his room. Hermione was still wrapped up in the covers on the bed. Harry decided not to wake her up and tiptoed round the room to his chest of drawers to get some trousers and t-shirt out.

"Morning," Hermione mumbled. Harry nearly hit the roof making Hermione laugh.

"Don't do that!" Harry laughed, putting a hand over his heart. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Only nearly? I'm obviously not trying hard enough then!"

"Ha, ha. When did you wake up?"

"Couple of seconds ago," Hermione replied, rubbing her eyes. Harry nodded and turned back to chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Even with Hermione sitting there, Harry slipped the trousers on and buttoned them up.

"So," he said, finally. "I was thinking. Do you want to go out?"

"What?"

"No, that came out wrong!" Harry interrupted quickly. "I-I mean do you want to go to the cinema or Diagon Alley or something today instead of staying around here?"

"Oh…" Hermione blushed. "Err…sure, why not?"

"Great! Diagon Alley then? We could to a restaurant for lunch and then, I dunno, go and get you a new book seeing as I haven't seen you reading anything lately and I've been thinking about buying a new broom servicing kit. My one's a bit worn out."

"Ok then…"

"Good."

An hour later the two of them stepped into Diagon Alley.

"It's good to be back in the wizarding world," Harry said, looking around. "So, what shall we do first? It's only half ten, bit too early to have lunch, really…"

"We could go and get your broom servicing kit-"

"No, we'll treat you first. Bookstore!" Hermione let Harry drag her towards the nearest bookstore and hold open the door for her before stepping in himself.

"Choose any books you like and I'll buy them for you," Harry offered.

"Oh no, Harry, I can't let you do that-"

"Hermione, any books you want. Don't make me take your money away from you just so I can pay for them!" Hermione finally gave in and Harry ended up buying her three new books. He even decided to buy himself one about Quidditch. Next they went to a Quidditch shop and Harry brought himself a new broom servicing kit. Ron had assured Harry a few weeks earlier that they were going shopping and would buy all Harry and Hermione's books for them, so they didn't need to worry about that. Harry insisted on sending them some money to help them along and sent it along with a letter of thanks, telling Hedwig not to return with the money.

So, the two of them finally sat down in a small café with their things and Hermione, again very reluctantly, let Harry buy her a small meal.

"So, we could go to a cinema after this," Harry suggested.

"As long as we don't go and see some stupid action movie." Harry's face fell and he made puppy dog eyes at her. "No way, Harry! You know how much I hate action movies."

"No I don't."

"Well, now you do." The waitress came over with their drinks, a glass of water for Hermione and coke for Harry.

"How do you think Ron is?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't know. He has Ginny to keep him company. Besides we'll be over there in three days time. Then he'll have you to keep him company."

"And you," Harry pointed out.

"All we'll do is argue, like always." Harry shrugged and the waitress appeared again with their food. Harry thanked her and sipped his drink before picking up his knife and fork. The bell on the door rung but neither of the two looked up until they heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, Hermione?"

"Ron!" Harry said, jumping up and clapping him on the shoulder. Fred George and Ginny stood behind him. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Mum's shopping for school supplies, and guess who got hungry?" Ginny said, looking pointedly at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"Mind if we join you?" Fred asked.

"Not at all," Harry replied, taking a seat again. The Weasley's grabbed four more chairs and seated themselves around the table.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much…" Hermione replied.

"What did you do to your lip?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Dudley and his friends beat Harry up…"

"Really? Why on Earth would they do that?" Harry and Hermione looked awkwardly at each other and Harry shrugged.

"He was flirting with Hermione so I told him to piss off and he punched me," Harry replied simply.

"Jealous, are we?" George asked, nudging Harry.

"That's not funny," Harry replied.

"You _are _jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!" the twins jeered together.

"Alright, alright, cut it out!" Ginny interrupted. "What else did you get up to?"

"Just…talking…" Hermione mumbled, repeating a few incidents over in her head.

"_Just _talking?"

"We baked a cake," Hermione added. Harry burst out laughing for no apparent reason and Hermione smiled.

"What are we laughing at?" Ron asked, looking around and expecting to see something funny.

"N-nothing," Harry replied, smiling. "Did you know, Ron, that Hermione looks cute when she's covered in flour?" Hermione's face turned bright red and she sunk down into her chair. Ginny giggled and patted her arm. Fred and George started laughing too.

"Cute? What other news do you have for us?" Fred asked, eagerly.

"She looks cute when her hair is wet and she shouldn't wear tops that are see-through-"

"That was _your _fault!" Hermione cried.

"_My _fault, it was not _my _fault! Oh, not forgetting the fact that she looks absolutely _stunning _when she's standing in my room in a towel-"

"Why was she standing in you room in a towel?"

"Because I was in the middle of getting dressed and _someone _needed to go to the toilet. Then Dudley decided he needed to go too and Harry dragged me out of the bathroom."

"Oh…Any input from you, Hermione?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

"Not really, he looks great in his boxers…" Everyone laughed again and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You two should date," Fred suggested. Harry and Hermione both choked on their food and looked at the twin.

"_Date_? Date Hermione?" Harry asked, incredulously. "I would never date Hermione, she…she's just…" Harry thought for a moment and when he didn't finish the sentence Ron interjected.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. I mean, you two are always spending time together and you get on really well. It could work…"

"Yeah, but…well…we're best friends!"

"So?"

"So, it's not…not right."

"Not right?"

"You can't go out with your best friend!"

"I'm one of Hermione's best friends," Ron pointed out. "I had a crush on her, that was no big deal…"

"Yeah, but you're…you and I'm…well I'm not!" Hermione held up her hands to stop the two boys.

"Ok, me and Harry aren't dating. End of discussion. Let's talk about something else!" Harry nodded, thankfully.

The two of them jumped on a train back to Harry's house and Hermione visibly relaxed, being away from Ron.

"Well, that was an interesting day out…" Harry sighed, sitting in the seat next to her.

"I can't believe they went on about it all day!" Hermione huffed, slouching in the chair.

"We should have never started the conversation in the first place…"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy that last three days of peace we have together before we have to go to the Burrow. Our Hogwarts letters should be coming soon. That'll cheer me up."

"Wha…You might get Head Girl!"

"No…"

"Of course you will. Dumbledore has to give it to you. You're one of the star students." Hermione blushed and looked at the floor.

"Wonder if you'll be Quidditch Captain again…" Hermione mused.

"Hope so. It'll be my last year of playing Quidditch, how upsetting is that?"

"You might be able to play professional Quidditch out of school."

"I want to be an Auror. I couldn't devote my whole life to Quidditch. It would be too much." Hermione shrugged and looked out the window at the passing houses and buildings.

"What're you going to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"I haven't really thought that much about it actually," Hermione replied, looking back round at him.

"Maybe I'll just work for the Ministry or something…"

"Doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Fair enough…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter before I go to school!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Five**

To think of your best friend as anything other than your best friend would be…well…wrong. They're your best friend after all, and you're not meant to think about your best friend in _that _way. But of course, when you're a teenage boy, with a pretty girl laying beside you, you can't help but think of her in _that _way. Even if she _is _your best friend.

Harry sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair from Hermione's face, tucking it behind her ear. He'd tried not to let it show for that last five days, but that didn't mean it was any less realistic. He was falling in love with his best friend. Heck, he was already in love with his best friend. And, frankly, it was wrong. He never even thought of Hermione as anything but…Hermione. She was never one of the girls, but now…now he was starting to think differently. So he'd told the Weasley's that he'd never date Hermione, that didn't mean he wouldn't. He'd ask her out, if it wasn't for the small fact that she was his best friend. There were boundaries, and once those boundaries have been crossed, there's no going back. Nothing you can do about it. Harry, of course, didn't want to cross those boundaries and risk a perfectly good friendship just because he was in love with her. The chances that she felt the same were about a million to one anyway.

Harry suddenly wondered why he was laying in the bed with her anyway. Surely that was wrong in…so many ways on its own. Not that he was complaining. How could he complain? He was just so sure that he shouldn't be laying next to her.

Despite the fact that Hermione was stirring and would wake up at any moment, Harry continued to play with her hair, twirling it around his finger, then letting it go again.

"Morning," he whispered, when her eyes finally opened. She sleepily looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning," she replied.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked, still playing with her hair.

"I was thinking. You've never really met my parents, have you?"

"Not properly…"

"Why don't I take you to my house and you can finally meet them properly?"

"Hermione, I don't know…" She propped her head on her hand like Harry had and stared at him.

"Come on. Just for a couple of hours. We don't even have to stay that long, if you don't want to. I just think it would be nice if my parents finally met my best friend." Harry looked away from Hermione and thought for a moment.

"If you really want me to…"

"I do. They've heard so much about you, I think they'd actually like to put a face to you, properly."

----

It was mid-day when the two of them finally arrived at Hermione's house. It was a nice quiet area and now Harry knew why she'd grown to love reading books. The silence was perfect. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door.

They couldn't get hold of Hermione's parents, so they had just arrived, hoping they were here. Harry reached up and rung the bell. The two of them heard footsteps in side and the door opened.

"Hermione!" a woman's voice cried. Harry turned back to Hermione in time to see her being pulled into a hug. He stood there awkwardly for a moment or two before Hermione pulled away and turned to him.

"Mum, this is Harry," she announced. Mrs. Granger turned to Harry and smiled.

"Come in, both of you." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him through the front door, quietly closing it behind her. Three other people sat on the sofa. Harry guessed that the man was Hermione's father. The teenage girl, who was roughly the same age as Hermione, jumped up and ran to her. Harry looked around the room and when Hermione finally pulled away from the other girl she introduced him.

"So, this is the famous Harry Potter," Hermione's dad said. "We hear so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Sir," Harry replied.

"Harry, this is my cousin, Lilly and my Gran," Hermione said, smiling. Harry shook Lilly's hand and then, at Hermione's orders, followed him up to her room, with Lilly. He guessed that no other boys had ever been in Hermione Grangers room before and hesitated for a while before stepping in and he had to admit, it wasn't what he'd expected. It was far more 'girly' than he would have thought it would be. The two girls were already sitting on the bed, catching up. From what he heard, Harry guessed that Lilly didn't know about Hermione's little 'secret'. He walked along, running his hand delicately over Hermione's chest of drawers until he came to a picture of the two of them. He picked it up and turned round.

"When was this, Hermione?" he asked. The two girls looked up.

"It was the beginning of last year. You and Ron threw me that mini birthday party," Hermione replied. The picture had been taken with a muggle camera. Harry wished it moved. He leant back on the chest of drawers and looked at it. Hermione had her arms round his waist and he had his arm round her shoulder. Why couldn't they just be a couple? The Boundaries, Harry reminded himself. He set the picture back down the chest of drawers and continued looking around the room. There were various other pictures of him and Hermione, he observed and hardly any of Ron.

Harry's eyes finally settled on Hermione. His best friend of seven years. He saw the similarities between her and Lilly and then he reminded himself of the things that were different. They way Hermione knew more about him than he did. The way she was always right. The way she spoke, the way she smiled, the way she did everything! Of course, the reason why he loved her. For being her.

"Harry," Hermione said, clicking her fingers. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione frowned and Lilly asked the first question that popped into her head.

"So, Harry, have you got a girlfriend? Hermione always talks about you, but not your love life and all that." Harry smiled.

"I might have. After all, girls can't resist me," Harry joked.

"You wish!" Hermione replied, then looked at Lilly. "He hasn't."

"Got your eyes set on someone then?" Lilly asked, nodding her head towards Hermione, she didn't see. Harry gaped at her, but quickly regained his composure.

"I…err…possibly…" he replied.

"He has," Hermione interjected.

"How come _you _know so much about my love life?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…listen…"

"So, Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?" Lilly asked.

"I should hope not," Harry replied, before quickly clamping his mouth shut.

"When did you become my dad?" Hermione joked.

"I'm your best friend. I have a say in who you go out with. I hope…"

"You two are terrible!" Lilly giggled. "You know more about each other than you do about yourselves."

"I spend too much time with her," Harry moaned, flopping down on the bed between the two girls. Hermione slapped his arm.

"If you don't want to spend time with me, you can always leave. You know where the door is."

"I know where all your stuff is. You can't kick me out with your tr-stuff at my house." Lilly looked up.

"You're staying at Harry's house?" Hermione blushed.

"Yeah. He invited me over until we go back to our other friends house and then back to school." Lilly smiled, knowingly. Harry suddenly poked Hermione in the side and she squirmed.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked.

"I just wondered if it tickled you…" he replied, innocently.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Thanks. It's nice to know you appreciate me." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smiled.

"What?"

"I love it when you do that," he said. Hermione stared at him and then blushed, throwing herself backwards against her pillows to try a disguise it.

"You three. Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called. Glad to be out of the awkward silence, Harry jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. Hermione followed him, but Lilly grabbed her arm and held her back long enough to whisper one sentence in her ear.

"You are so in love with him!"

This left Hermione gaping at her bedroom door.

­----

Hermione sat next to Harry at her dinner table and picked up her knife and fork. Obviously, with Lilly there, they couldn't speak about Hogwarts.

"So," Mrs. Granger said. "Harry, we've heard so much about you." Harry looked at Hermione, who blushed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, Hermione's always talking about you."

"She is?"

"Yes." Hermione was clearly mortified now and she had sunk so low in her chair, Harry was sure she'd slide off at any moment. Harry stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork and put it in his mouth. Hermione did the same.

"So," her Gran said. "You're Hermione's boyfriend?" The two friends choked on their food and looked up.

"_Boyfriend_?" Hermione asked. "When did I say that?"

"You don't have to dear. I know these things," her Gran continued.

"No, no, no. I'm not Hermione's _boyfriend_!" Harry interrupted, holding up his hands.

_Not saying I wouldn't like to be though, _he thought.

"I'm just Hermione's best friend."

"Oh, well that's a shame. You two would go so well together…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck before putting another piece of chicken on his fork.

"You do fancy her though?"

"Nan!" Hermione cried, making Harry jump.

"I was just checking."

"Well, please don't!" Attempting to change the subject, Harry finished chewing his piece of chicken and turned to Mrs. Granger, who was eying him suspiciously.

"This food is brilliant."

"Why, thank you dear. I'm glad some people appreciate my cooking." Harry had the feeling he'd just started another argument.

----

"My Nan is _the most _embarrassing person in the whole world!" Hermione ranted, when they were back on the Night Bus.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, wrapping an arm round her. "I thought it was quite amusing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Six**

When you start falling for your best friend, you have to take into consideration what it'll do to your friendship. For one, there were all your other friends. That would surely make an interesting topic of conversation. Hermione could see it now.

"_So Harry, Quidditch game outside?" Ron asked. Ginny and the twins came up behind him. _

"_Sure, why not?" Harry grabbed his broom and followed them outside. Hermione came to. _

"_What did you two get up to over the summer then?" _

"_Nothing much. A kiss here, snog there, you know. The usual. Sorry, did I forget to mention that we're dating?_

She almost laughed out loud at the thought. The clock beside her read 2 o'clock in the morning. She couldn't believe she'd stayed up so long just thinking about Harry. She could feel his arms round her waist. He really had no idea what he did to her.

Harry on the other hand was having problems of his own. Falling in love with your best friend was one thing, but _dreaming _about her was something else. You really weren't supposed to dream about your best friend like that.

_Hermione ran her hands across Harry's bare chest, still kissing him. His hands were exploring her body, not sure where to go next. _

But just like that, a dream can turn into a nightmare, when an unexpected thought pulls at your mind.

_Everything turned dark and Harry and Hermione stopped. _

"_Harry?" Hermione's voice squeaked. _

"_I'm here," Harry replied, wrapping an arm around her. The Dark Mark flashed in the sky above them and in a heartbeat, Voldemort stood in front of them. Harry pulled his wand out and stepped in front of Hermione. _

"_You stay away from her," he warned. _

"_Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort said, shaking his head. "You can't have everything you want now, can you?" Suddenly, Hermione was being pulled away from him and he was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't save her. _

"_Hermione!" he called, desperately. She stopped moving in front of Voldemort and he sneered. _

"_This is what happens to people who cross me Harry," Voldemort warned, shouting out the Criciatus Curse. Hermione screamed and fell to the floor. _

"_Hermione!" Voldemort twisted his wand this way and that, see which would hurt Hermione more, and he did it, over and over and over until Harry couldn't take it anymore. _

"_HERMIONE!"_

He jolted awake to find a concerned Hermione staring at him.

"Are you alright? You've been…been screaming for the last ten minutes. I couldn't wake you up." She couldn't very well tell him that he's been screaming _her _name for the past ten minutes. Without an explanation, Harry pulled her into a hug and began to sob, quietly, but Hermione knew he was crying. Hermione always knew.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, stroking his hair. Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"H-he killed you," Harry said between sobs, pulling Hermione closer again. "He killed you and I couldn't stop him." Hermione didn't need to ask who _he _was. She was fairly sure she knew who _he _was.

"Harry, I'm not going any where. I'll be with you always and forever. You know that." Harry nodded.

"Of course I do. B-but what if he _does _get you, Hermione? My life wouldn't be worth living-"

"Now, Harry, don't you _dare _think like that! Ever," Hermione scolded, pushing him away and holding him at arms length. Harry stared at her and without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione was so surprised that she didn't have time to react before Harry was pulling away and climbing out of the bed. She tried to grab his arm, but he slipped away from her and disappeared out of the room.

"Harry," Hermione called after him, trying to make him come back. He ignored her, of course. Hermione flung her legs over the side of the bed, quickly slipped into some clothes and stormed down the stairs. Harry was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"What was that?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing. Just showing you how much I appreciated you," Harry replied, sheepishly. Hermione spun Harry round and pushed him against the counter.

"Then let me show you how much _I _appreciate _you_," she whispered, before locking her lips with his again. Her hands soon found their way round the back of Harry's head and she ran her hands through his hair. He had his arms round her waist and swore that if Dudley interrupted them now, he'd break every single bone in his body. Hermione ran her tongue along Harry's bottom lip and he nearly pulled back in surprise. Soon, Harry's tongue was exploring eagerly, but as he ran it across the roof of her mouth, she pulled back.

"And _that_, is how much I appreciate you," Hermione whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate me that much. It puts my attempt at showing you to shame, really, don't you think?" Hermione pretended to think about it.

"Just a little bit," she admitted.

"Maybe I could make it up to you…" Harry mused. The front door opened and Hermione blushed before pulling away and turning the bacon over in the pan. By the time Dudley had gotten into the kitchen, both teenagers were acting as if nothing had happened.

"Make me some breakfast," Dudley ordered.

"Whatever," Harry replied. "Wouldn't hurt to try and make it yourself though, would it?" Dudley grunted and walked off, only to be replaced with Vernon and Petunia. Hermione looked up from the pan and then back down again when they shot her a hateful look.

"Don't be rude boy, don't you think I didn't hear that," Uncle Vernon said, waving a chubby finger at Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the counter. Aunt Petunia was staring at Hermione.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked. The two pairs of eyes snapped to his.

"Of course not," Aunt Petunia replied, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, if you're rude to one more person in this house…" Uncle Vernon let the threat hang in the air and left the kitchen. Harry waited until they couldn't see him anymore before wrapping his arms round the back of Hermione.

"So, are we together now?" he whispered in her ear. She melted at the sound of his voice.

"Of course we are, you prat. B-but we can't tell anyone…" Harry spun her round.

"Why not?"

"You and I both know that Ron fancies me and Ginny's practically head over heals in love with _you_. It'd kill them…I think we should just wait a while…"

"You're right," Harry replied, nodding his head, before kissing forehead. "Our, little secret then."

**I think I'll write another chapter and go to them fighting Voldemort…yeah….I'll do that…**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Seven**

Fred and George dumped Harry's trunk down by his bed and smiled.

"There you are, Harry," Fred said, rubbing his hands together. The two twins smiled again.

"What?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other.

"You and Hermione are _so _madly in love with each other," Fred whispered. Harry ignored him and grabbed a shirt out of his trunk.

"So?" he asked, slipping the t-shirt he was wearing over his head.

"You're admitting it?" George asked, incredulously. Harry shrugged and dove back into his trunk again.

"What are you doing?" Fred questioned.

"Your dad is conjuring up a swimming pool in the back garden and I'm trying to find my swimming trunks and clean clothes," Harry replied. "There they are." Pulling out a blue and white pair of swimming trunks and a towel, Harry turned round.

"Coming in?" he asked. The twins looked at each other, then at Harry.

"Of course!"

­--------

Ten minutes later, Harry walked out of the house and into the garden. Ron and the older Weasley's were already in the pool and Ginny and Hermione stood at the edge. Harry smiled to himself and sneaked up behind them, shouting 'boo' before pushing them both in. Everyone burst out laughing as they screamed and splashed into the water. Hermione came up first and gave Harry and evil look.

"You're going to pay for that, Potter," she threatened as Ginny came up. Harry laughed and jumped into the pool. As he came up, Hermione splashed him.

"Look out!" the twins shouted, running out of the house. Everyone turned to look and they landed with a splash in front of Harry and Hermione. Before coming back up and dunking the two of them under. Harry quickly shut his eyes and took as much a breath as he could. They weren't under for long but by the time they came up, Hermione was gasping for breath.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. Suddenly he was under water again. When he came up everyone was in fits of laughter.

"She got you so good!" George laughed.

"Yeah, that was brilliant!" Fred added. Harry looked evilly at Hermione and she quickly swam off.

"Ron, grab her for me would you?" Harry called to his red haired best friend. Ron obliged and grabbed Hermione's ankle just as she swam past him. She screamed and tried to pull away, but Harry got to her and helped Ron pull her back. Harry was about to tickle her when he felt a powerful blast of water on the back of his head. Ginny had apparently convinced her mum to shot a jet of water at them.

"Retreat!" Ron shouted, diving under the water. Harry followed him and came back up at the other end of the pool. Hermione smiled at him meaningfully and he smiled back.

"Think we can get them?" Ron asked. Harry jumped and turned to face him.

"What are we meant to do with them once we get them?"

"Hermione's ticklish too, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what we do with them…"

Their game went on for twenty minutes until Mrs. Weasley finally called them in for dinner. Harry climbed up the step ladder Mr. Weasley had conjured up, only to be pulled backwards violently by his swimming trunks. He landed with a loud splash in the water and came back up, gasping for air. Hermione was half way up the ladder, laughing and Harry climbed up the side of the pool to meet her at the top of the ladder. He planted a quick kiss on her lips before shoving her backwards and running off. She came into the house a couple of minutes later glaring daggers at Harry. He and Ron grabbed her and carried her up the stairs, despite her kicking and screaming. She was laughing though. Harry kicked the door opened and on the count of three they dropped her on the bed.

"Now, hurry up and get changed, we'll meet you downstairs," Ron ordered, walking out the door. Harry rolled his eyes and followed him, after turning back and blowing Hermione a kiss. He turned round and bumped into Ginny who was looking at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking past Harry to Hermione.

"Me and Ron carried her up the stairs to annoy her and I was just leaving," Harry replied. Ginny didn't look like she believed him at all and shoved past him to walk into the room. Harry shot Hermione a warning glance, but left none the less. Ginny rounded on Hermione the moment Harry left.

"What's going on between you two?" she hissed.

"What?" Hermione asked, grabbing a towel off the back of the bed.

"You two. There's something going on between you two."

"No there isn't." Hermione attempted to dry her hair with the towel while listening to Ginny's accusations.

"You two have been so friendly since you got here, why?"

"Because we spent a week together sharing Harry's problems, Ginny, and we're best friends. _Best friends_!" Hermione shouted, turning round to face the youngest Weasley.

"How do I know you aren't going out with him behind our backs?"

"That's insane. He's my _best _friend, not my _boy_friend. Why can't you just absorb that, Ginny?" Hermione grabbed some clothes from her trunk and stormed out of the room.

--------

Hermione opened the bathroom door and stepped out, slamming it shut behind her.

"Harry!" she said, turning round to find him standing in front of her. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry laughed. "You alright?"

"Ginny thinks there's something going on between us," Hermione warned.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Damn it…we…we'll talk about it later, ok?" he asked, hearing footsteps on the stairs. Hermione quickly turned round and stepped back into the bathroom and Harry got the gist of things. He banged on the door.

"Hermione, come on, hurry up. I need the loo," he called as Ron and Ginny appeared beside him.

"Shut up, Harry, I'm getting changed."

"How long does it take for Merlin's sake?" Harry moaned. Ron laughed.

"Girls. They worry about everything, especially Hermione-"

"Just because I'm a girl it does not mean I am deaf, Ronald!" Ron winced.

"You're in for it, mate," Harry joked, banging on the door again. "Come _on_!"

"We'll see you downstairs. Come on Gin," Ron grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her past Harry and down the stairs. He caught a glimpse of the dirty look she sent in his direction. Hermione opened the door and Harry quickly rushed in.

"Jeez, I don't think Ginny has ever given me such a dirty look before," Harry whispered.

"Told you-" Harry shut her up with a kiss and then quickly darted out the door, leaving Hermione staring after him in the bathroom.

--------

"Could you pass the potatoes please?" Ron asked. Hermione picked them up and handed them to him.

"You're such a pig," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I am not!" Ron argued.

"Yeah, and I'm and Irish seeker," Harry joked. Ron held out his hand across Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, _Irish Seeker_," Harry swatted his hand away and Ron smiled.

"Now, now boys," Fred mocked his mother.

"No fighting at the table," George finished, in the same mocking tone that his twin had used. Ron picked up a piece of broccoli and chucked it across the table.

"Shut up."

"You three, stop it this instant," Mrs. Weasley demanded. Harry looked over at Ginny, and deciding to push his luck, he asked her a question.

"You alright, Ginny?" he asked. "You haven't said that much this afternoon." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ginny. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand under the table and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine," Ginny finally replied. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"I expect it was all that swimming around," Mrs. Weasley continued. "You'll all be having an early night tonight."

--------

Harry climbed down the last of the stairs and rubbed his eyes with two fingers under his glasses.

"Harry?" a voice asked. He nearly died of shock.

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked, walking round into the living room.

"Yeah. I-I couldn't sleep…"

"Me neither."

"I got so used to sleeping in the same bed as you that sleeping on my own just wasn't comfortable," Hermione whispered, turning a bright shade of red. Harry chuckled and sat down beside her on the sofa. He kissed her forehead before laying down with his head on the arm of the chair.

"Come here," he beckoned, holding out his arms.

"Harry, we can't, i-if someone comes down-"

"Stuff them. I don't care," Harry said.

"Harry-"

"Please," Harry begged. "Just sleep here." She finally gave in and rested her head on his chest, before wrapping her arms round his waist.

"Night Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Harry, Hermione, dears, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking them gently. She had draped a blanket over them a few hours before and banished everyone else from the living room. No one else had been in there yet. Hermione opened her eyes first and when she saw Mrs. Weasley she sat up so fast that Mrs. Weasley didn't even see her move.

"Don't worry dear…it's only 7:30. Everyone else is sitting outside," Mrs. Weasley explained. "I didn't want them to disturb you two. I'll just go and get everyone and tell them they can come back in." Hermione waited 'til she was out of the room before hitting Harry.

"Get up you lazy idiot," he ordered. He grumbled and waved his hand.

"Yeah, whatever…" he replied groggily. Hermione hit him again.

"From what I heard you only just woke up as well," he continued, rolling over to face her and opening one eye.

"Come _on_, before they all get in here!" Harry ignored her and Hermione gave up. Just as everyone was coming into the living room, Harry pulled Hermione down beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't get up yet, I was comfy," he moaned.

"Harry," she hissed, pushing away from him. He opened one eye again and poked his tongue out.

"Shut up, woman. You're no fun!" Fred and George were the first ones into the living room.

"Oi, oi!" Fred laughed. Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up to her cheeks. Harry held his hand up as if to wave.

"Morning," he said. "Hermione's just burying her head in my shoulder 'til she stops blushing, so – ouch!" Hermione had slapped his arm, hard if I might add and now he was fully awake.

"What did you two get up to then?" George asked.

"We…couldn't sleep," Harry replied simply. "Err…Hermione can I sit up?" Hermione pulled her head away and sat beside Harry on the sofa.

"I hope you're all packed!" Mrs. Weasley said, running into the living room. "Oh, Harry, Hermione dears, these just came for you." The two of them were given Hogwarts letters. Harry opened his and two badges fell out. He picked them up and his eyes grew wider.

"Head Boy and Quidditch Captain!" Harry exclaimed.

"_You _got Quidditch Captain?" Ron asked, his face falling. Harry looked from the badge to his friend and held it out.

"You have it."

"No, Harry, I couldn't do that-"

"Ron, take it now," Harry ordered. "Because I'd prefer that you had it. You deserve it and you want to play professional Quidditch out of school. It's time you got a head start on your future career." Ron stepped forward and took the badge from his best friend, grinning.

"Harry, you are the greatest best friend _ever_!"

"I know," Harry replied, smiling. Hermione opened her letter and a badge fell out.

"I'm Head Girl!"

"See, what did I tell you?" Harry asked, laughing now.

"Oh, well done!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, pulling Hermione into a hug first, then she turned to Harry. "Thank you so much dear."

"That's ok Mrs. Weasley. Ron deserved that more than I did-" he was pulled into a rib crushing hug and smiled.

"That's all of us that have got something to do this year then," Ron said brightly. Harry and Hermione both looked at Ginny.

"She's a prefect, didn't she tell you? She said that she did."

"She didn't," Hermione replied, looking back at Ron.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because it's not important."

"Ginny, it's-"

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley asked, walking into the living room. Everyone's head snapped round.

"Harry and Hermione need to go and get dressed," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"We'll be right back. Come on, Harry," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the living room. As soon as they were up the first flight of stairs, Harry kissed her, pushing her back against the wall. She pulled away.

"Harry, we can't do this. They're going to catch us," she whispered.

"But-"

"No, you were right. We should tell them."

"No. _You _were right. We shouldn't tell them. Ginny would kill me and Ron would never talk to me again."

"But, Harry-"

"No, we'll wait a while and we'll both make it clear to the Weasley's that we're not interested."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Harry kissed her forehead.

"No. But I'm not going to tell them flat out."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, before walking into her room.

--------

Mrs. Weasley pushed Ron onto the train, calling goodbye over and over again.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called, waving out the window. Harry joined her and waved too.

"See you soon!" she called back as the train began to pull away from the station. Harry pulled his head back in and sat beside Ron.

"Don't sit down," Hermione scolded, pulling him back up again.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked.

"We have to go the prefect's carriage and give them instructions."

"Oh, well…we'll be back later Ron," Harry called, as he was dragged along by Hermione.

"Sure, mate!" Ron's voice shouted after him. Both Gryffindor Prefects and one of the Hufflepuff Prefects were already there, waiting for them.

"'Bout time," Ginny said, leaning back in her chair.

"We were saying goodbye to _your _mum," Harry replied, throwing himself on the sofa beside Hermione. Colin Creevy, the other Gryffindor Prefect looked between the two of them and even the Hufflepuff who didn't know them too well was surprised that they seemed to be arguing. The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in followed by Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, brilliant," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Problem, Mudblood?" Draco sneered, glaring at her.

"Sit down, Malfoy," Harry ordered before Hermione had a chance to reply. The last thing Draco looked like he wanted to do was follow Harry's orders, but you just didn't argue with the Head Boy.

"And I thought she was bossy…" Harry jumped up.

"Do you want to shut your trap?"

"No I bloody well do not!" Malfoy replied, jumping up too. Hermione grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him backwards.

"Just sit down and _forget _it. Now," Hermione ordered when Harry went to stand up again. The rest of the Prefects hurried in and sat down on the empty chairs.

"Passwords…"

--------

Harry opened the compartment door and stepped in before Hermione.

"Hello, Harry. Hermione," a voice said. Harry looked round to find Luna Lovegood looking at him.

"Err…hi…" he replied. Hermione pushed him forward and closed the door.

"Me and Luna were just…talking…about Pigmipuffs," Ron said, turning red.

"Right," Harry replied, sitting down.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"She wanted to go and talk to some of her girl friends, I think."

"Oh, right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Nine**

"So, let me get this straight," Harry said, putting some more bacon on his plate. "You're going to Hogsmeade with Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes," Ron replied, turning slightly red.

"And you didn't believe me," Hermione added, smiling as she held her fork up to her mouth, ready to eat the bacon on it. Red turned even redder.

"Well, I was just checking. I mean, the three of us always go to Hogsmeade together. We have since third year. It'll be the first time we haven't."

"Well, I could hang around with you guys and Luna could tag along-"

"Don't be silly. Harry's just be melodramatic. You and Luna have a good time."

"Thanks, Hermione. H-have you two seen Luna at all today? I was going to meet up with her before Hogsmeade later, but I haven't seen her."

"I think she was outside by the lake," Hermione replied. She had in fact seen Luna outside that morning before breakfast and guessed that she had gone down to the lake.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron said, taking one last bite out of his toast before jumping up and running out of the Great Hall.

"So, it's just the two of us at Hogsmeade today then," Harry said, smiling.

"Yep."

"Our first date," Harry whispered. Hermione stopped eating and looked at him.

"Two months and we haven't even had a date yet. This will be our first one," Harry added, cheerfully, cutting up his bacon. Hermione was still staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I never thought of it as that…"

"What, don't you want it to be our first date?"

"Of course I do you prat, it just…surprised me when you said it. That's all."

"Oh, good. Well," Harry said, standing up. "I'm off to get ready."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Harry leaned forward so that no one else could hear.

"It's our first date. I have to look at least half decent," and with that he walked off.

--------

Hermione went up ten minutes later to find Harry in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a comb. She laid her chin on his shoulder.

"What's up?"

"My hair never lays flat. It's so bloody annoying."

"But I like your hair like that," Hermione protested.

"Do you, now?" Harry asked turning round to face her.

"I do." Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips then turned back to the mirror, setting the comb down on the side. Hermione stood beside him and he put his hands in his wet hair and ruffled it up before turning to Hermione.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"Harry, Hermione. Are you guys in here?" Ron's voice called. The two of them stepped out the bathroom.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said, grabbing his jacket. Ron looked at them suspiciously.

"What were you two doing in the bathroom?"

"Harry was trying and failing to flatten his hair," Hermione replied, picking up her own jacket.

"Nice shirt," Ron admired, looking at Harry's black shirt. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. It's one of the only new pieces of clothing I have. And the jeans for that matter too."

"You look nice too, Ron," Hermione said, looking down at his blue jeans and white shirt.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron replied, turning a brighter shade of red than Hermione thought possible.

"We should go. Everyone will be waiting." The three of them, hurried to the Entrance Hall to find everyone already there. Ginny not included. She hadn't spoken to any of them since the first day back at school. Dean and Seamus stood talking to Luna, looking slightly confused and Neville started waving to them as soon as they got nearer. They set off as soon as the trio came up and split into their separate groups. Harry and Hermione headed off to a new café that Hermione had read about in the Daily Prophet. As they approached the door, Harry covered Hermione's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, reaching up to grab his hands.

"Uh, uh. No peaking. I have a surprise for you," he replied, guiding her through the door. "Keep your eyes closed." Harry took his hands away and Hermione shut her eyes. She heard Harry talking to someone and suddenly a voice, Harry's, in her ear told her that she could open her eyes. When she did, she drew in a deep breath of amazement. A banner above them spelled out 'I love you' and the room was decorated with pictures. Countless pictures of her and Harry. She turned round to him.

"How did you do this?" she asked.

"Well, when you said you wanted to come here, I called up and asked them if they could do this for me, and don't worry, no one else can see the banner or the pictures except you and me. I enchanted them myself, with a little…or maybe a lot…of help from Dumbledore. Do you like it?"

"Are you joking? I love it. Harry you're so sweet," Hermione whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"I know I am," he replied, laughing. "Right, you go and get us a table. I just need to talk to the manager and tell him that he can open the shop again."

"You got him to close the shop for us?"

"Just until you saw everything."

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry rushed off and Hermione sat down at a table in the corner of the café. The pictures were wonderful and Hermione looked around the café in awe and wonder. She didn't even know that Harry had taken pictures of the two of them from their first year up to…well…now.

"Back." Harry sat in the chair in front of her, grinning. He handed her a menu.

"Have anything you want."

"Where did you get all these pictures?" Hermione asked.

"Well, some of them were taken by Ron, because I asked him to and then some of them were taken by Hagrid. Dumbledore took loads of them apparently, as he knew that we were going to 'fall in love' and then the other ones are a few pictures that Mrs. Weasley took of us. Brilliant isn't it?"

"It's wonderful!"

"And now, we get to keep all the pictures." Hermione smiled and picked up her menu, to choose what she was having and let Harry order it for her. A waiter came over and took their order a few minutes later.

"So, what shall we do after this?" Harry asked, putting his hand on Hermione's, which was resting on the table.

"I don't know. I think this will be the highlight of the day no matter where we go next," Hermione replied, still looking round at the pictures and getting a funny look from another girl who, obviously, couldn't see them.

"How about we go down the bookstore and I'll treat you to a book? Or, we could go to Honeydukes and I could buy you some sweets…" Harry mused. Before Hermione could answer, their food had arrived and was being placed in front of them, forcing Harry to let Hermione's hand go. Both of them had ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs and Harry watched as Hermione cut each meatball in half and poked it with the fork before wrapping a small amount of spaghetti round the fork and eating it.

"I can't believe you did all this," Hermione said, thanking him for the hundredth time.

"Anything for the girl I love," he replied, taking into account that it was actually the first time he'd admitted he loved her.

"I love you too," Hermione said, leaning across the table to kiss him. Harry shovelled his last meatball onto her plate, noticing that she didn't have any left and then finished the last of his spaghetti.

"You're too sweet, Harry Potter," Hermione laughed.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Granger," Harry replied, before standing up and reaching into his pocket. He laid his money on the table and then pulled Hermione's chair out for her, holding up her coat to let her slip it on.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hold her hand in case anyone saw them, but she knew he loved her and that was all that mattered. In Honeydukes, Harry brought Hermione an assortment of sweets and a few for himself. They eventually ended up in front of the shrieking shack, the only place where they were sure they could hold hands, without being seen.

"You're so beautiful," Harry said, staring at Hermione. She blushed and rocked on her feet staring at the building in front of them. "And I love you so much." At this she turned to look at him and smiled. "More than anything in the world, in fact," he continued. "And I promise I'll kill Voldemort and come back to you, for you." Hermione's face fell and she looked away.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" she whispered.

"Because I want you to know that no matter where I am or what I do, I'll always love you and when I go to fight Voldemort, I'll win because I have you to live for and there's no way I'm giving you up."

"What do you mean, 'when you come back' I'm coming with you to finish of V-Voldemort and you aren't stopping me."

"I don't think you should. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean you can order me around. I'm coming to the final battle with you if it's the last thing I do," Hermione protested. Harry leaned down and kissed her, running his hand down her back to hold her waist.

"That's why I love you so much," Harry whispered against her mouth.

"So I suppose," Hermione added, pulling away and resting her forehead against his. "That I have to love you for being such a prat?"

"You've grown to love that word, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Fine then. You can love me because I'm a prat," Harry said, grinning, before leaning in for another kiss. Hermione pulled her coat closer to her as they pulled away and Harry put an arm round her shoulders.

"We should head back," Hermione said after a while. "Everyone will be leaving in five minutes."

"Let's go then," Harry replied, holding her hand. Together, they walked back up the path to Hogsmeade.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Ten**

Harry and Hermione stepped into the castle to find Ron waiting for them.

"Took your time, didn't you?" he asked, sceptically. The Entrance Hall was filled with students returning from Hogwarts.

"We were down at the Shrieking Shack," Harry replied. "What's up, mate?"

"Don't you 'mate' me," Ron hissed, walking up to the two of them.

"What's this about?"

"It's about you. You and _her_," Ron continued, pointing at Hermione, and just like that, she knew what was coming. "Ginny saw you two down at the Shrieking Shack."

"R-Ron, maybe we should go back to the Head's Dorms a-and talk about this-"

"No, we'll bloody talk about it now!" Ron shouted. All activity in the Hall stopped and everyone turned to look at the trio. Ginny stood in the front of the crowd that was forming, along with Draco Malfoy.

"Look, Ron, I think you're over-reacting a bit-"

"Over reacting? Over, bloody reacting? I'll show you over reacting," Ron roared, punching Harry in the face. Harry staggered back, blood dripping from his nose.

"Look, Ron-"

"Would you just shut up?" Ron yelled. "You two have been lying to me, and to everyone else." Hermione stepped backwards as Ron shot her a hateful look.

"Ron, please don't do this here," Harry begged.

"I'll do it wherever I want!"

"Ron-"

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ron shouted. Hermione stepped backwards and bit her lip. Harry held up his hands.

"Look, Ron, we lied to you. This is _why _we didn't tell you because we knew this is how you'd react-"

"How could you NOT tell me something like that?"

"Ron-"

"How could you not tell me that you're going out with each other, huh?" A few people around the Hall gasped and everyone started murmuring. Harry fell backwards onto the floor as Ron's fist made contact with his face a second time.

"Look, Ron, I'm not going to fight with you-"

"You don't have to I'll just kill you!" Harry rolled away and then jumped to his feet as Ron bent down to punch him again.

"You knew I liked her, you git!" Ron continued, throwing another punch at Harry, which he dodged. "And you _still _went out with her! You've been seeing each other behind my back for, how long?"

"Ron-"

"How long?"

"Ron-"

"How bloody long!"

"Since we were at my house, you happy now?" Harry shouted back.

"Almost three months?"

"Yes."

"She was meant to be mine-"

"You don't _own _her!"

"Neither do you!"

"But she chose me over you, didn't she?" Ron ran at Harry, who grabbed his shoulders and they wrestled each other to the ground. Ron, who was much bigger and stronger, had the upper hand however and ended up on top of Harry, just about ready to punch his lights out.

"This what you want to do, Ron, is it? Beat the hell out of me, you go ahead and see if that gets you any closer to her," Harry hissed, glancing over at Hermione to see the tears streaming down her face.

"I don't care anymore," Ron replied. Before he could punch Harry, he had been pushed off and was now laying on the floor. Harry stood above.

"Just forget it, Ron. I'm not going to hit you, I don't want to hit you. You're my best friend-"

"You think after _this _I still _want _to be your best friend?" Ron shouted, jumping up. "Behind my back! You didn't even have the decency to tell me!"

"Because we knew how you'd react and seriously, you didn't work it out? Ginny knew when we were at the Burrow. She worked it out easily!"

"I don't give a toss when Ginny worked it out. She's told me now and I believe her!" Ron punched Harry again in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, falling to the ground.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione's voice rang out in the Hall. Everyone looked over at her, except Ron, who completely ignored her and pulled out his wand to point it at Harry.

"You had everything and now you have her as well," Ron said.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione shouted and Ron prepared to shout out a spell. When he didn't listen, Hermione ran out in front of Harry and stood there, staring defiantly at Ron. She pointed a finger at him.

"You stop it, right this second," she ordered.

"Get out of the way, Hermione."

"No."

"Hermione, get out of the way, now," Ron said, more firmly.

"No."

"Hermione!"

"No!" Hermione gasped as Ron slapped her across the face and so did the rest of the Great Hall.

"Oh, shit, Hermione, I-I didn't…I didn't mean to-" Harry jumped up and shoved Ron backwards.

"Don't you ever touch her again," Harry ordered. "Ever!" Ron looked at Hermione, who was still looking away from him, at the ground.

"I…I didn't…"

"Didn't mean to? Well, it doesn't matter, you did do it."

"Don't you start again, Harry, because I don't mind punching you, whether or not you're going to punch me back," Ron warned.

"Shut up ordering me around, Ron. You're not my Dad, but I did think you were my friend. Apparently, I was wrong. Hopefully the rest of the Weasley's won't react like this. If they do, then I don't know why I bothered making friends with you all in the first place."

"Don't you speak about my family like that," Ron ordered, his voice rising again. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, ready to pull her through the crowd.

"Your _family_. Yeah, I have everything, don't I?" " Harry said, just before they walked off. Ron got it, but was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong and call Harry back. Ginny stood in the front of the crowd of people and Harry stopped in front of her and jabbed a finger at her.

"Don't _you _even look at me or Hermione again, hear me?" Then he walked off, with Hermione still in tow until they were back in the Heads Dorm. He turned to face her. Her cheek was bright red where Ron had slapped her and more tears were streaming down her face than Harry thought humanly possible.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and Harry pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and trying to stop her crying.

"It'll be alright," Harry soothed. "We've got each other and that's all that matters." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And you know I love you."

"I-I think I'm going to have a quick sleep, can you…can you wake me up before dinner?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Will do." Despite the fact that both Harry and Hermione were hurt and the fact that they had just had the biggest argument of their life, Harry still managed to joke around. Sweeping Hermione off her feet and into his arms to cradle her like a baby, he walked towards the Head Girls Dormitory and pushed open the door, pulling back the covers on her bed before laying her in it. He pulled the covers up, but as he turned to go, Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," she whispered. Harry looked from her hand to her face and sat down on the beside her, stoking her hair again.

"Shh. Just go to sleep," he whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Why'd he do it, Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily. "He went to Hogsmeade with Luna."

"I don't know," Harry replied, moving his body to lay down beside her. "I don't know, but he shouldn't have done it." A knock came at the door of their Dorm and Harry looked round.

"I'll be right back," he promised, climbing off the bed and walking out her room. When he opened the door a small blond haired girl threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked as she pulled away. "What's the matter?"

"It's Ron," she replied, sitting down on the sofa. "I…"

"Don't worry. He was just…just being himself," Harry said, sitting beside her on the sofa. "I'm sure that he had a brilliant time with you at Hogsmeade." Harry wondered why he was still defending Ron after what he had just done. Luna wiped her eyes.

"Well we won't be going again. I broke up with him. I told him that I never wanted to speak to him again. Harry, I swear if I knew he was going to do that, I never would have left him in the Entrance Hall alone-"

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, don't you ever blame yourself. Ron just has a bad temper. I'm not great with this girly stuff, but you should give him another chance, and I-" Harry said, standing up off the sofa. "Should go and see Madam Pomfrey to give me a medicine that stops me protecting the friend that just punched my head in." Luna laughed and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Thank you, Harry, I-I didn't mean to intrude, I just didn't know who else to go to, I don't really have that many good friends."

"It's alright. If you need anything, me and Hermione are always here, ok?"

"Ok." Harry hugged her one last time before opening the door for her and then closing it as she left. Harry laid back down beside Hermione and stroked her hair again. She moved closer to snuggle up against his chest.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Luna Lovegood. She was really upset about Ron," Harry replied.

"Oh." Hermione moved her head to look at Harry and pressed her lips to his. Other than at the Dursleys, this was as far as the two of them had got. Neither of them seemed prepared to make the next move, but this time, Hermione dared herself. Harry opened his mouth, welcoming her and let his tongue slide into her mouth. Hermione let her hands run up to Harry's hair, twirling it round in her fingers. Harry hesitantly lifted up her shirt without breaking the kiss and ran his finger in small circles on her stomach. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved higher and he laid himself gently on top of her. He pulled away from the kiss first, only to move to her neck. Hermione gasped and her grip on his hair tightened. Harry left a small trail line of kissed from her neck to her jaw before kissing her again, more gently this time.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you, too," Hermione replied. Harry was just about to kiss her again when a knock at the door interrupted them. Harry looked down at her before rolling over on the bed. Hermione, no longer tired, climbed out of the bed to and followed him into the front room. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, followed by McGonagall, Ron and Ginny.

"Err…Hello Professor," Harry said.

"My dear, Harry. You look a mess, you should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall gasped, looking at Harry's bruised face.

"I'm fine, honestly, Professor."

"Very well, now, would any of you care to tell me what this was about, although I have a perfectly good idea?" Dumbledore asked. Harry recounted the events to him from the moment they walked into the Entrance Hall, to the moment they walked off.

"I see," was all he said. "I would prefer it if you didn't fight in my corridors. The only conclusion I can come to here, is that all of you should receive a detention. Professor Snape will be waiting for you in the dungeons at seven thirty on tonight." The four of them left and Hermione sat down on the sofa.

"What are we meant to do, Harry?" she asked, pulling her legs up onto the chair to hug them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Well, half the school is going to believe Ron and half the school is going to believe us, and I don't even have a doubt about which side Malfoy is going to be on. _Mudblood_ and the Boy-Who-Lived or Weasley? I don't think I'd find that a hard choice if I was him."

"Don't worry, we'll get through it together. We'll always have each other."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Eleven **

As Harry and Hermione stepped into the Hall, every head turned to look at them. None of them were sure whether they should cheer or glare at them. Harry looked at Gryffindor table for Ron, careful to avoid him. He sat about half way up the table and was the only one not looking at them. Harry felt Hermione tense up next to him and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Without a word, Harry pulled Hermione along, almost to the end of Gryffindor table and sat down, taking her with him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear. Draco Malfoy, of course, was the first one to make a remark.

"Finally taken time to come and eat with the rest of us instead of _alone _in your _private _dorms? I'm sure a nice broom closet would do though. There's a brilliant one on the third floor!" A few of the students sniggered and Hermione turned bright red, laying her hands on the table and fiddling with them. "Or then again there's one on the fifth floor that's exceptionally good too! Can't believe you'd want to go out with that Mudblood in the first place!" Harry jumped up to say something, but Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

"Just leave it," she whispered. Draco Malfoy laughed and Harry glared at him. Dumbledore finally entered at the end of the hall, and normally would have commanded silence, but as it turned out, there was nothing _to _silence.

"I'd just like to say that what happened earlier in the Entrance Hall between Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger has been sorted out and I don't want to hear any talk of it. If word gets to me that anyone has said anything, they shall receive a detention with myself or Professor McGonagall. Now, enjoy your dinner." Even when Dumbledore said that not many people talked and those who did stopped when they realised that they were the only ones. For the first time in almost seven years, the only thing that Harry could hear in the Great Hall was the clattering of knives and forks. Hermione threw hers down and looked like she was holding back tears.

"I can't do this," she said, looking round at him. "I'm going upstairs."

"I…Right…I-I'll come with you," Harry replied, taking one more bite out of his chicken. "Come on, let's go." Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand, leading her towards the doors, and they almost got there.

"Careful what you do up there with him, Granger, might regret it later!" Malfoy called. Harry had, had enough. He let go of Hermione's hand and before she could grab him, stormed over to Slytherin table to where Draco was sitting and lifted him out of his seat before slamming him violently into the wall and pulling out his wand. He rammed it into Malfoy's throat.

"You say one more word and I'm not going to restrain myself any more from doing something to you that I'll regret. You leave her alone, because if you say one more word, I swear to God I'll kill you," Harry hissed. He dropped his wand down to his side and turned away. Malfoy laughed behind him and without thinking, he spun round and punched him full in the face. His head snapped back and banged into the wall, and Harry walked off.

"Lets go," he ordered, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were out, Hermione burst into tears and turned round to face Harry.

"I-I can't do this, Harry. I don't know what to do," he sobbed, into his chest.

"Shh," he soothed, running his hands through her hair. "Don't worry. I'll look after you. I'll always be here for you." Footsteps behind them made Harry turn around. Luna and Neville stood there. Neville was staring at his feet.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright, Hermione," Luna said.

"I-I fine," Hermione sobbed, although her tear-stained face said otherwise. Harry looked from Hermione to, apparently, their two remaining friends.

"Luna, Neville, you take Hermione down to the lake and I'm going to go and get some food from the kitchens so we can have a picnic or something. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's starving." Hermione seemed reluctant to leave him, but let Neville and Luna take her outside. Harry dashed off to the kitchen and found Dobby there.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby cried, surprised.

"Hi, Dobby. Look, could you get together a picnic basket or something?" Harry asked.

"Anything for Mr. Harry Potter." The little house elf hurried off and reappeared a few minutes later with a basket full of food.

"Dobby heard about Harry Potter's Mistress. Dobby hopes that she is ok and so do all the other House Elves. Harry Potter's Mistress is nice to us House Elves and us House Elves, we got her a present, sir. We asked Mr. Dumbledore what we should get her, sir and he took Dobby and Winky shopping to get a present. It's for both of you, sir." Dobby finally reached into his pocket and pulled out an untidily wrapped present and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Good day Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby called after Harry as he left. No one had left the Great Hall yet and the noise in side told him that everyone had started their normal conversations again. He found Hermione, Neville and Luna sitting by the old oak tree waiting for him. He sat down on the blanket one of them, Hermione, had conjured up and put the basket of food in the middle, then held out the present to Hermione.

"This is from the house elves. They said it was for you and me," he explained. Hermione took it before tearing off the wrapping gently and laying it down on the floor. A small jewellery box now sat in Hermione's hand. She looked up at Harry before opening it and gasping.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking over the top of the box.

"Love bracelets…" Hermione replied.

"You what?"

"We both have to wear one and when it breaks, you have to show your undying love for the other person." Hermione took out both the bracelets and handed one of them to Harry. The letters hanging off it spelled out Hermione's name, and at the moment, Harry didn't care that he was wearing a bracelet. Neville did Harry's up for him and Luna helped Hermione. Hers obviously spelled out Harry's name.

"Can't wait 'til it breaks," Harry said, grinning and twirling his wrist round. Hermione blushed.

"Who wants some food then?" Neville said, looking into the basket. Harry laughed and handed out all the food.

Harry and Hermione ended up under the tree, with Harry leaning on it and Hermione leaning backwards onto him with her body in between his legs and her head on his chest. Luna and Neville were skipping stones across the lake. Harry absentmindedly twirled Hermione's hair round his finger.

"I love watching the sun set," Hermione said, looking up at the sun that was disappearing behind the hill.

"I've never watched it, set," Harry replied.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then we'll watch it now." Hermione began to close her eyes.

"What's that?" Neville asked, looking up at a shape in the sky.

"I think it's an owl," Luna replied. It was, and it had a letter for Harry.

"It's a howler," he said, sheepishly. "From Mrs. Weasley." Hermione leaned her head backwards to look at him. He put his finger under the seal and pulled it up. The letter instantly started shouting, but it wasn't what he'd expected.

"Harry Potter, you tell Ronald that if he does something like that _ever _again then we'll disown him. I don't blame you if you never talk to him again, dear, but please do try to rebuild your friendship, we'll miss having you here over the summer. And as for you Hermione, I can't believe that Ron would do something like that. I'm sorry, both of you and we all hope you are very happy together." The letter ripped itself up and Harry smiled as all the pieces landed in Hermione's hair. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and the two bracelets tinkled as the letter hit each other. And that's how they sat to watch the sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I was going to do a chapter with the detention, but I couldn't think for the life of me what to write. I knew that Harry wouldn't be able to come out with anything with Snape there, so after about 20 minutes of thinking what to write, I gave up. Hope you don't mind. **

**I might not be able to get two chapters up tonight, because I'm still trying to think how to write this chapter. I'll make it up to you though! (Whispers – somehow)! Writers Block today…school may have something to do with that…bloody school and this bloody homework. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Twelve **

One month, three weeks and four days. That was how long it was since Ron had spoken to Harry and Hermione. Most of the school was going home for the winter break, Harry and Hermione included. Hermione had owled her parents and they had given Harry permission to stay at their house. Harry pulled Hermione's trunk into the bitter cold outside her house and knocked on the door. It was bloody freezing. Hermione stood next to him, wrapped in his arms. The door was opened a few seconds later by Lilly.

"You're still here?" Hermione asked, pulling her cousin into a hug.

"Your mum said that you were coming back from your boarding school for Christmas and I thought I'd come and visit you. Hiya, Harry!" Lilly pulled Harry into a hug too, which surprised him.

"Err…Hi, Lilly. It's nice to see you again." The two of them were still standing on the doorstep.

"I'll go and get my trunk, hold on," Harry said.

"I'll help-"

"No, you go inside, I'll be fine on my own." Harry gave Hermione and little shove in side and then walked back to the side of the road where they had got off the bus. He dragged his trunk across the snow covered lawn to Hermione's house and closed the door behind him. Hermione had taken her scarf and coat off and was just slipping her gloves off.

"So warm!" Harry exclaimed, pulling off his own coat.

"Isn't it?" Hermione asked, leaning on the wall.

"What shall we do with our trunks?"

"We can leave them down here."

"Where did Lilly go?"

"To make us tea. It's so nice to be home," Hermione laughed, twirling around. Harry grabbed her round the waist when her back was to him and lifted her off the ground, twirling her round in a full circle himself before setting her back down on the ground and poking her side to tickle her. Hermione squeaked.

"Don't."

"Why not?" he asked, doing it again.

"Harry!"

"What?" he poked her again.

"Harry!" she squealed, and then ran off up the stairs and into her room. She tried to slam the door shut, but Harry grabbed it before she had and ran in. Hermione stood on the side of the bed away from him and pointed her finger at him.

"You tickle me and you'll get it!"

"Well, in that case, I dare myself to tickle you." He ran across the room and jumped across the bed. Hermione ran round it screaming to the door, but Harry grabbed her from behind and put her on the floor, sitting over her mid-section.

"Right…now…you should know that you cannot run from Harry Potter," he said, in a serious tone. "And I'm afraid, that for trying, you must pay."

"Harry, don't-" that was as far as she got before going into a giggling fit when Harry started to run his hands across her stomach, tickling her.

"Harry!" she gasped. "Stop it! Now, or you'll be so sorry!"

"What're you going to do? I'm not as ticklish as you!" Harry replied. Hermione was squirming underneath him.

"Please…" she gasped. "Stop…stop…please! Harry…Harry…st-stop it!" The door opened and Harry looked up without stopping tickling her.

"Hi, Lilly," he said, smiling. Lilly laughed.

"Doesn't take long to find out that Hermione's ticklish, does it?" Lilly asked. Hermione squealed again.

"Not really, and it's quite funny actually."

"Please…please…stop!" Hermione begged. Lilly laughed and laid the tea down on Hermione's bedroom floor.

"Lilly…Lilly…make him stop!" Harry smiled and moved his hands away from Hermione's stomach, laying them on the floor beside her and kissing her forehead.

"There," he said. "I've stopped. Be happy!" Harry climbed off her and sat down beside, Lilly, picking up a cup of tea. Hermione sat up, red in the face from laughing and glared at Harry.

"I swear, if you do that again, then you are so dead!" Hermione hissed. Harry would have taken her completely seriously if it wasn't for the smile that was playing at her lips.

"Whatever you say 'Mione," he replied, sipping his tea and smiling into the mug. Lilly looked from one to the other.

"Did you finally ask her out then?" she asked.

"Of course I did, how couldn't I? Look at her, she's beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, causing Hermione to turn a deep shade of red.

"I can't really add any input there, being a girl and Hermione's cousin an' all."

"Well, take _my _word for it. She's bloody beautiful." Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm and he tried to look hurt before standing up with his tea and walking to the window. What he saw made his face turn completely white. He turned to Hermione.

"Get your wand, now," he ordered, putting his mug on the side. Hermione stared at him wide eyed.

"Harry, what-"

"Hermione, I'm not joking, get your wand out now. Where is it?"

"In the top drawer, beside you." Harry turned to it and pulled, but it didn't open. "It's locked, I'll find the key-"

"No need." Harry pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the lock. "_Alohamora._" Something inside the look clicked and the draw swung open. Harry handed Hermione's wand to her.

"What's going on, what are you two doing?" Lilly asked. Harry spun round. He'd forgotten she was there.

"Me and Harry don't go to a boarding school in Scotland," Hermione explained. "We go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yeah right," Lilly laughed, but when she saw the serious expressions on their faces, she stopped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Hermione we have to get your parents, there are Death Eaters outside. We have to get to the ministry and tell Dumbledore. We have to-" A loud explosion downstairs stopped him. Someone screamed and Harry had to grab Hermione to stop her from running away.

"Harry, my parents. They'll kill them-"

"_Kill _them?" Lilly squeaked.

"No they won't, trust me Hermione, I swear I'll protect them and you and Lilly."

"_Check upstairs_!" Someone shouted from downstairs. Hermione's eyes flashed to Harry's and he twirled his wand round in his hand.

"Right, Hermione, cast a few locking charms on that door a-and make sure they're nice a powerful, we've got to hold them off for a while. There's got to be a way to contact Dumbledore from here. D-do you have a fireplace?"

"No, and even if I did, it's a Muggle house. It wouldn't be connected to the Floo Network."

"Good point. Scrap the locking charms, we'll take them head on." Just as he said it, the door exploded inwards, taking the walls around it with it.

"In here!" Someone shouted through the dust.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry shouted, sending the first Death Eater crashing into the wall behind him. The dust cleared and at once three 'Crucio' spells were cast at them.

"_Protego_!" A shield formed itself around them, weakening with each hit of the Crucio spell until it ceased to exist.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time, sending two more Death Eaters crashing to the floor.

"_Expelliamus_!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and landed with a clatter on the floor behind her. Harry noted the vase of flowers on the chest of drawers behind the Death Eater.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" the object rose and Harry jerked his wand to the side, smashing it into the Death Eaters head. "_Accio _Wand." Hermione's hand flew to Harry's hand and he handed it to her.

"Harry, there's more of them downstairs," Hermione whispered.

"They better have attacked for a bloody good reason, because I've used underage magic here about four or five times and the Ministry are going to have a field day," Harry muttered, walking to the door with Hermione and terrified Lilly in tow.

"_Crucio_!" Harry heard a woman scream in pain and guessed that it was Hermione's mother as she was biting her lip and it was taking all her will power not to run down the stairs. Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him and they crept down the stairs. Lilly looked like she wanted nothing more than to run like hell out of the house and never come back and Harry didn't blame her. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked round the corner and counted six Death Eaters.

"Six?" Hermione asked. "With the four upstairs that makes ten. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Hermione, don't worry. We'll all be fine. Now we'll take three each, ok? Don't worry about what spells you cast, kill 'em if you have to, but once we have your mum and dad, you need to apparate all of us to the Burrow." Harry wasn't quite sure why he'd said the Burrow, he guessed it was just the first place that felt like home other than Hogwarts.

"But Harry, I can barely apparate myself, I don't know if I'll be able to apparate four other people."

"Then I'll apparate myself and Lilly."

"But you haven't passed your test…"

"I'll take the risk."

"Harry-"

"Shh." Harry looked round the corner again to see a Death Eater checking Mr. Granger. He held his breath.

"Unconscious." He let it out and then without thinking stepped out from behind his hiding place.

"Let them go, now," he ordered. The Death Eaters all turned round and Harry prayed to God that his hands weren't shaking as much as he thought they were.

"Oh this is brilliant," one of them said. "Mudblood Granger, Potter _and _Muggles. It's our lucky day." Harry knew it was Lucius Malfoy and he could see Crabbe, Goyle and – his blood ran cold – Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'll make you an offer, Potter. You come with us and Mudblood can stay alive-"

"Why don't you stick your offer up your arse?" Harry sneered, pointing his wand at Lucius and yelling the first spell that came into his head. Four were shot back in return and he dodged them all by ducking.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione's voice shouted behind him, stopping another Death Eater in his tracks. She jumped out from behind the wall and stood defiantly beside Harry, daring anyone to cross her.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry shouted at a stationary Death Eater. He flew back into the wall and was knocked unconscious. That left three more Death Eaters. Before Harry or Hermione could react another barrage of spells was sent their way, one hitting its target. Hermione screamed in pain as the torturing spell was cast on her and Harry looked round for the Death Eater that had cast it.

"_Expelliamus_!" he shouted at the nearest one. Hermione screamed in pain again. "_Stupefy_!" She fell to the floor and dropped her wand, with her hands on her head. Harry looked over a Bellatrix, the only one left with a wand or not unconscious to see her smiling at him. "_Endingus_!" Harry shouted. He had never even heard of the spell before, it just sort of came out. Bellatrix screamed and threw her wand on the floor as it shattered and Harry stupefied her before turning to the last Death Eater and finishing him off too. Then, he threw his wand on the floor and knelt beside Hermione, brushing a stray strand hair out of her face.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She groaned and tried to roll over to face him. Harry pushed her back, clearly noticing that it caused her a lot of pain.

"Don't move. It'll hurt like that for a few minutes, just stay still, OK? Me and Lilly are going to go and check on your parents." Hermione whimpered in return and Harry jumped up, motioning for Lilly to come with him.

"Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked, kneeling on the ground.

"We're fine, Harry. Where's Hermione, is she ok, Lilly are you ok? What about you, Harry?" Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm fine Mrs. Granger, I'm fine, but we need to get out of here in case more Death Eaters come. We need to wait 'til…just wait for a moment, then we can apparate to the Weasley's house." He stood up again and went back to Hermione, lifting her off the floor and picking up his wand at the same time. He laid her on the sofa and stroked her hair.

"Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she croaked. "My…parents…they-"

"They're fine. They're perfectly fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok."

"Are you OK to apparate?" he asked. Hermione threw her legs over the side of the sofa and forced herself to stand up.

"I think so."

"We'll do it together on three, ok?"

"Yes." Harry grabbed Lilly and Mr. Granger's hands and Hermione grabbed Lilly and her mum's hands. Mr. Granger held his wife's hand and Harry and Hermione closed their eyes.

"1…2…3!" The ground was swept away from their feet and Harry felt like his stomach was being pulled apart. Suddenly his feet were on solid ground and jumped forward to grab Hermione as she staggered.

"I'm fine."

"Let's get inside." The two of them turned to face the Burrow.

**The next chapter will continue straight on from this one and I'll hopefully have it up by tomorrow. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you're all enjoying it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry pounded his fist on the front door of the Burrow, trying to hold up Hermione at the same time. When no one answered he did the same thing a bit louder.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Mrs. Weasley's voice called. Harry heard a bolt being opened on the other side and soon, Mrs. Weasley stood in front of him.

"Harry, Hermione? My goodness, what happened?"

"Death Eaters. We didn't know where else to go, sorry-"

"Nonsense, there's no need to be sorry, come and we'll make sure all of you are alright." Harry let the Grangers and Lilly go in first then helped Hermione through the open door. Mr. Weasley, who had been examining a remote control, no doubt trying to figure out how it worked, looked up from the table mildly surprised.

"Now, tell us what happened, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley prompted. Harry told her the whole story and then frowned.

"Our trunks are still at Hermione's house…"

"I'll send Fred and George over to pick them up," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I need to go to the Ministry and tell them there has been another attack-"

"_Another _attack?" Harry asked.

"Have you not read the – no of course you haven't. The Daily Prophet, where is it Arthur?" Molly searched around the room and finally came up with an edition of the Daily Prophet. She handed it to Harry and he read out loud.

_A series of Death Eater attacks have been reported in the last week, all concerning muggle born wizards and witches. The Ministry says it is doing all it can to find out what is going on, but without any eye witnesses or survivors, the Ministry is unable to do anything- _

"The rest of it's a load of rubbish, just shaming the Ministry and you." An article on the newspaper caught Harry's eye and he snatched it back, not wanting to be rude, but knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't give it back to him if he asked. He quickly scanned the article and then looked back up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I guess that's our news out, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Harry dear, I didn't really want you to see that…"

"It doesn't matter." Harry looked back down and the article and smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice picture of me and Hermione though, don't you think, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking over at her. Hermione raised her head, pressing a hand to it and looked over at the Daily Prophet.

"Great…"

"Did that picture just move?" Lilly questioned, her eyes widening in…well…Harry couldn't decide. Could have been fear…or shock.

"Oh, this is Lilly, Hermione's cousin," Harry explained.

"Hello, dear, I'm Molly Weasley."

"I think Hermione needs to lay down and maybe Lilly does too and I know I'm going to die if I don't, is there anywhere we can go? I don't really think Ron or Ginny would want us in their rooms," Harry asked.

"Well, Fred and George don't come home that often, so I suppose you could have their room-"

"What the hell are they doing here?" Everyone turned round to find Ron and Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're just going to stay here until you all go back to school," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well what if we don't _want _them staying here?" Harry jumped up.

"Look, I know you're not talking to us, but we've just been attacked by Death Eaters, the least you could do is shut your trap and let us get on with our lives," he snapped. Ron's eyes darted to Hermione who was still in obvious pain.

"You could have gone somewhere else!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"After six years of friendship and one stupid little argument, you're prepared to kick us out of your house and leave us to die? Is that right, Ron?"

"It was not a stupid argument-"

"That wasn't the question."

"You two lied to me! For three bloody months! You took her away from me-"

"No I didn't Ron. You did that one all on your own when you punched the living day lights out of me in the Entrance Hall."

"That still doesn't give you the right to come into my house uninvited-"

"Would you just both stop it!" Hermione shouted, jumping off the sofa. "You're both acting like babies!" Harry turned his head to face Hermione, surprised at her sudden out burst and sighed.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on, you need some rest." Harry stepped forward and put Hermione's arm round him, helping her to the stairs. Lilly followed. He was waiting for Ron to make some snide remark as they walked past, but he didn't. Hermione struggled up the stairs, but they were finally in Fred and Georges room and he laid her down on the bed, then lay down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

----

Lilly was already downstairs with the Weasley's by the time Harry and Hermione got up and everyone was in a good mood. After all, it was Christmas day. Hermione parents both looked up and smiled.

"Hermione!" Hermione's mum said, standing up and pulling her daughter into a hug. Mr. Granger stood up and nodded, so Harry could see, in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm just going to get a drink…" Harry said, uncertainly. Mr. Granger nodded. "Do you want one Hermione?"

"Yes, please," Hermione replied. Harry kissed her forehead before hurrying off to the kitchen. He couldn't hear what Hermione's dad said, but he was in the kitchen a few seconds later. Harry grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and began filling them with water.

"Harry."

"Sir."

"So, you're…dating, Hermione?" he asked. Harry looked up.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"I appreciate what you did for her back at…home, but I want you to know that if you ever hurt her, you'll have me to answer to." For a moment, Harry was more scared of Mr. Granger than he was of Voldemort. But only for a second.

"I know, Sir, and I'd never hurt Hermione in a million years. She means more to me than anything else in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry." Mr. Granger grabbed some orange juice off the counter and poured some into a glass. "Don't want to seem suspicious now." Harry laughed. "I'm glad we had this talk. It's very reassuring to know that you care for Hermione as much as you do."

"Of course, Sir." Harry grabbed the two glasses and walked towards the kitchen door.

"And, Harry," Mr. Granger said, at the last moment, causing Harry to turn around. "My name is Daniel."

"Err…yes, sir…I mean…Daniel…" He smiled and Harry walked out of the kitchen. Hermione kissed him quickly as she took her glass of water and they sat down at the table. Harry looked up to find Ron staring at him and nearly fainted when he half smiled.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered. Harry looked at Hermione, then his eyes quickly flashed to Ron again.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "Nothing."

Hermione sat next to Harry by the Christmas tree, while they waited for everyone else to finish breakfast. Ron came and sat next to them.

"Hi…" he said, feebly. Harry looked at him and Ron fiddled with his fingers before looking up at Harry.

"Look, guys, I've been an idiot…I really did over-react when I found out. I was just so upset that you didn't tell me…"

"We should have told you," Harry replied.

"I mean, I wouldn't have been happy about it or anything, but…"

"I know." Ron held out his hand to Harry.

"Friends?" Harry smiled and took it.

"Of course." Hermione stood up and grabbed two present from under the tree, handing one each to both of them.

"Merry Christmas." Ron took his present and looked at it.

"It's not a book, is it?"

--------

"Grab her!" Harry shouted, dodging a snowball. Hermione screamed as Ron jumped out from behind a tree and she skidded to a halt, standing between the two boys.

"Oh, come on," she said, looking from one to the other. "I only shoved a bit of snow down your shirt."

"Only? It was cold!"

"So?"

"So, you're going to pay!" Harry and Ron ran forward at the same time and Hermione darted in another direction, but soon found herself trapped.

"Now we've got you," Ron threatened, in a menacing voice.

"How about-"

"No, way," Harry interrupted. "You're not talking your way out of this one!" He ran forward and grabbed her round the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What shall we do with her?" he asked.

"Exactly what she did to us, I think…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione squealed, beginning to struggle. Harry motioned for Ron to gather up some snow and then put Hermione on the ground, still holding her wrists at shoulder height.

"Let me go!" Hermione pleaded, trying to pull away. Harry's eyes quickly flashed to Ron who was coming up behind Hermione and he quickly kissed her. Hermione stopped struggling and then a moment later pulled back gasping as Ron shoved a handful of snow down the back of her shirt. Harry laughed and quickly slammed another snowball in her face. Hermione bent down and scooped up a snowball, while Ron and Harry were laughing and walked over to Harry. She grabbed the front of his shirt and Harry jumped. He grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Ron, give us a hand would you?" he asked, after a moment of Hermione trying to get the snowball down his shirt. Ron stepped forward and grabbed Hermione round the waist. She screamed and kicked and Ron lost his footing, falling to the ground. Hermione shrieked and pulled Harry after her and the three of them ended up in the snow, laughing. Hermione lay down on her back, despite the bitter cold and Harry and Ron soon joined her. Hermione wrapped each of her gloved hands in one of the boys and closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad we're friends again," she said quietly.

"Me too," Ron replied.

"And now," Harry said, leaning up on his elbow to look at his two friends. "Now we can defeat Voldemort together." Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked at Harry. He looked back and smiled.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" she asked. "You always do that."

"Because I want you both to know that from now on we'll always be together, no matter what, and when he's gone, we'll all still be here." Ron smiled and leant up on his elbow, which left Hermione laying in the snow between the two of them.

"You mean it?" she asked. "We'll always be together, no matter what?"

"No matter what."

"You three!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the house. Harry and Ron looked up to find her searching for them.

"Over here, Mum!" Ron called.

"What are you doing in the snow, honestly! Come on, everyone's just got here!"

"Everyone's just got here?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I wasn't aware that anyone was coming over this Christmas, they don't usually," Ron replied, starting to get up. Harry got up too and together they both helped Hermione up. She rubbed her gloved hands together and pulled her coat tighter around her body.

"I'm freezing," she said, staring to walk towards the house. Harry whispered something to Ron and the both ran up behind her, put on each of their arms at the back of her knees to make her fall backwards, which she did. They both grabbed her and carried her back to the house, sharing her weight evenly between them. They walked in to find everyone staring at them and the boys quickly put Hermione on the floor where she turned round and hit them both.

"Ah, here's out famous trio!" Remus laughed, from the couch, watching as Harry and Ron tried to grab Hermione. Ginny snorted from the couch and the three of them stopped and looked round. Although Ron had forgiven them, Ginny had refused to, and was still doing her best to completely ignore them.

"We'll get you back for that slap," Harry warned, pointing a finger at Hermione. She poked her tongue out at him.

"And that," Ron laughed.

"When you three are done threatening each other, maybe you'd like to join us for something to eat?" Fred asked, looking impatient.

"Whatever," Ron replied, poking Hermione in the side as he walked past. She squealed and Ron laughed while hanging his coat up.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? Ticklish?" Ron asked, playfully.

"No," Hermione replied. Harry walked past her and did the same thing.

"She is." Lilly laughed from the sofa and Ron looked over.

"Wonder if it runs in the family?" he mused. Lilly jumped up.

"Boys, not now," Remus said. "Sit down. We have something to tell Harry." Hermione and Ron looked at him for his reaction and then both sat down when he did.

"What?" Harry asked. Dumbledore stepped out from the kitchen and Harry's eyes flashed between the two.

"What?" he repeated.

"Harry, we've been through Sirius' will," Remus stated. Harry stared at him as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"This was for you."

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked, not making any attempt to open the envelope.

"It told me in my letter." Harry took the envelope and turned it over, slipping his finger under the seal to pull it open and taking out the letter in it. Harry read it to himself then tipped the envelope and a key fell out. He looked up at Remus.

"What's it for?" Harry asked. Remus licked his lips.

"Harry, your parents were in hiding when _he _came to kill them. They…they had another house, a cottage, that was their real home-"

"No, I don't want it," Harry said, holding out the key to Remus.

"Sirius was looking after it and he was going to give it to you-"

"I don't want the key, don't give it to me, take it back, I don't want it-"

"They left it to you when you were old enough-"

"I don't want it!" Harry shouted dropping the key on the floor and jumping up. Ron and Hermione jumped up too. Remus picked up the key and forced it into Harry's hand.

"It's not mine to take. It's yours." Harry fell back into the chair and turned the key over in his hand. He felt someone touch his shoulder and knew without looking around that it was Hermione. He looked up at everyone and put the key in his pocket.

"It's Christmas. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley's cooked us something nice to eat, and I don't want to spoil it for you. I'll worry about this later." Everyone gave him a concerned look, but wanted to escape the uneasy tension in the room as quickly as possible.

"So, what're we having, mum?" Fred asked.

"Ron looks like he could eat a horse!" George added. Everyone laughed and even Harry managed a smiled.

"Why am _I _always the victim of your jokes?" Ron asked.

"Because you're an easy target." Harry ate in silence and Hermione looked over at him a few times to check if he was ok. Not wanting to upset everyone, Harry stayed in the living room while Ron and George thrashed each other at wizards chess. Fred was watching, betting on his twin and Hermione was sitting in a chair, doing the one thing she did all the time. Reading.

"I believe you are in check, little brother," George said. Ron cursed and Harry looked up briefly to see him checking over the board.

"Hermione, dear, could you give me a hand with this?" Mrs. Weasley called. Hermione looked up.

"Coming, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione looked at Harry one last time before disappearing from the room. The couch dipped next to Harry and he turned to find Lilly sitting there.

"Hi, Harry," Lilly said, uncomfortably.

"Hiya."

"Harry, Hermione's really worried about you."

"She told you that, did she?"

"She doesn't have to. It's obvious." Harry looked round at her and leaned backwards against the sofa.

"You know…my mums name was Lilly," he said. Lilly looked away.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"It doesn't matter. I'll make sure Hermione's alright. Thanks, Lilly," Harry said, standing up off the sofa. Lilly smiled.

"That's alright, Harry." He smiled and walked out to the kitchen. Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley stack a handful of plates in the cupboard.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No, no, I just need to do a little bit more washing up after this-"

"I'll do it," he offered.

"Don't be silly, Harry, I'll do it."

"No, really. I want to do it, I don't mind. You always do it. You deserve a rest."

"Oh, Harry dear, that's very kind of you." Harry smiled and walked over to the sink. The basin was already filled with water and plates and Harry began to scrub them.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I was just a little surprised, that's all." Mrs. Weasley took this as an answer, nodding.

"I'm just off to make sure Fred and George aren't up to anything, I'm sure I heard them talking about something earlier." Harry was about to tell her that he had seen them playing chess, but after thinking about it he didn't. As soon as he was gone, he gathered up a whole handful of bubbles and turned to Hermione, she had her back to him and was still putting the plates in the cupboard.

"Hermione…" Harry said, pretending to be upset. It worked. She instantly turned round, worriedly and Harry blew the bubbles into her face. She closed her eyes as and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Harry laughed, pushing her back against the counter and pinning her there with a hand either side of her. She looked up at him and kissed his forehead.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. Harry took this opportunity to lean down a capture her lips in a kiss. Neither of them were sure how long they stood there kissing, but someone cleared their throat from the doorway, which caused them both to look up. Both Hermione's parents were standing there, looking at them. Hermione went a deeper shade of red than Harry had ever seen her go and avoided eye contact with them. Harry looked at her dad and although he had a disapproving look on his face he nodded. Hermione suddenly shoved him back and covered her face with her hands. No one was quite sure what to say.

"Sorry, mum. Sorry, dad," Hermione groaned, still not moving her hands from her face. Her dad….Daniel stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Doesn't matter, you're growing up. I'll have to deal with it." He held her out at arms length and pulled away her hands, then put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You two are made for each other, and that's all that matters," he continued. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, dad," Hermione replied, cheerfully, pulling her dad into a hug. When she pulled away, he looked up at Harry.

"I suppose you're a bit old for a hug, and that'll just be uncomfortable." He held out his hand and Harry took it.

"Well," Daniel said, reaching in the cupboard for a glass and running it under the tap. "I came in here for a drink. Now I have it, I suppose you two can…err…continue what you were doing." Hermione blushed and Harry smiled.

"Thanks, sir…I-I mean…Daniel," Harry corrected. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise when Harry used her dad's first name and they rose even higher when her dad raised his glass to Harry. Her mum sent her a stern look and her eyes flashed to Harry before both parents disappeared. Harry leant back against the counter and looked at his girlfriend.

"Didn't know you were on a first term basis with my dad," Hermione said, leaning back against the counter opposite him.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied. "We had a little heart to heart."

"When?"

"Earlier today when we went to get a drink of water."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Harry replied, grinning. Hermione slapped his arm and he quickly kissed her.

"You, Mr. Potter, are becoming too cocky for your own good."

"You bring it out in me, I think."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mrs. Weasley waved frantically as the Hogwarts express pulled away from the station and Hermione's parents were also standing there, with an amazed Lilly, waving them off. Harry felt a sudden pang of sadness and longing fill him and he pulled away from the window. _He _should have parents out there waving him off. As if she knew what he was thinking, Hermione sent him a sort of half smile and waved one last time before perching herself on Harry's knee. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her back to lay against his chest. Ron came away from the window and sat in front of them.

"So," Hermione said, suddenly. "Do you fancy my cousin, Lilly?"

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"What?"

"You can't ask a guy straight out if they fancy someone!"

"Yes you can! Do you?" she asked, turning back to Ron.

"I…er…possibly…" he replied, waiting for a reaction.

"Good."

"Why's that good?"

"I think, _think_, she likes you too, but I never got a chance to ask her." Ron's face lit up, but he quickly looked out the window to try and disguise it. Hermione jumped off Harry's lap and he groaned in pain at the sudden movement, but she took no notice.

"Come, on," she ordered. "We have to go to the prefects carriage to set them on their rounds of the train." Harry jumped up and she grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the compartment.

"We'll be back soon, mate!" Harry called back to Ron as Hermione pulled him along the train. He heard a quiet reply that sounded something like 'sure', and then he was in the prefects compartment. Most of the prefects were already there and unfortunately, Malfoy was one of them.

"Ah, the famous couple. Finally found time in your schedule to join us, have you?" he sneered. Harry's eyes flashed to Ginny when he saw her smile and he narrowed his eyes.

"Some of us actually have people to say goodbye to, ferret," Hermione replied, hatefully, pulling Harry along to sit down on the empty sofa. Draco glared at her and didn't drop his gaze until the compartment door opened and the two Hufflepuff prefects hurried in.

"You know," Draco said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I'd like to talk about this." He held up the page of the _Daily Prophet_ with the picture of Harry and Hermione on it and smiled. Harry made a grab for the article but Draco pulled it away.

"Tut, tut Potter, where are you manners? _I'll _read it out-"

"No you will not-" Malfoy interrupted by clearing his throat.

"Wizards and Witches cannot believe that Potter has sunk as low as to date a _Mudblood-_"

"It doesn't say that you idiot," Harry said, making a grab for the article again.

"-they cannot believe that he actually has the nerve to kiss her and touch her in public-"

"-Malfoy if you don't give that to me, right this second-"

"-some can't believe that the couple have actually _shared a bed_ with each other-" This time, when Harry made a grab for the letter, his hand wrapped around it and he yanked it away.

"What's _wrong _with you?" Harry asked, waving the paper in the air. "At least I've got someone to love me and care about me. Who've you got, Malfoy?"

"Harry, just _stop_!" Hermione ordered, grabbing the article of the _Daily Prophet _and ripping it in half. Draco sat back in his chair, pleased with himself.

"Fine," Harry added, defeated. "_Malfoy _and Pansy, you can patrol the front of the train, as far away from me and Hermione as possible. _Ginny_" – he said that with as much hate as Malfoy – "you can go in the second carriage, as you don't seem to want to be any where near me, and Colin, you can join her. Clark and George (Hufflepuff prefects) you can patrol the third and fourth carriage, and Sam and Matthew, you can patrol the fifth and sixth. Me and Hermione will do the last carriage. Now, off you go." The prefects all stood up to do as they had been told. Draco was the last one out and he smirked at them before leaving.

"He's such a jerk!" Harry shouted, jumping out of the seat. Hermione stayed sitting, staring at him. "I'm going to…to…rip his head off and…and feed it to the bloody giant squid in the lake at Hogwarts, then, I'm going to feed his body to Lupin…or…or give him to the dementors and get them to perform to kiss on him." Finally giving up he threw himself on a sofa opposite Hermione and looked at her. She was smiling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, trying to stop the smile playing at his own lips. Hermione shook her head, the smile quickly disappearing from her face.

"Nothing," she replied. But Harry was curious now and he leant forward in the chair.

"No, really, what's so funny?"

"You just make me laugh, that's all."

"Why?" Hermione stood up and went to sit on Harry's lap, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You over-react, _all _the time when Malfoy insults me-"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just ignore him. I do."

"But I can't…he just…gets on my nerves!"

"Yes, well, you encourage him by reacting." Harry poked her in the side, making her squeal.

"Smarty-pants," he joked, standing up. She slipped off his lap and he helped her stand up before kissing her. The article was still on the floor and Harry picked it up, carefully ripping off a certain part. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"I want the picture. It's a nice one of the two of us," he explained, folding it gently and putting it in his pocket. Hermione smiled.

"We have all those pictures from the café, what do you want _more _for?"

"Memories, Hermione, memories." He grabbed her hand the they both walked out the prefects carriage, checking each compartment as they went past to make sure that no one was up to no good. Ron finally appeared in the last compartment of the carriage and was surrounded by sweets.

"Yum!" Harry said, grabbing a pack of fizzing wizzbies. Hermione took a chocolate frog that Ron offered to her and sat down. Harry sat in front of her with his packet of sweets.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Don't even go there," Harry replied, leaning back in his chair. "If Malfoy says one more thing, I'm going to kill him, and Ginny…"

"She still not talking to you, huh?"

"Nope."

"Well, don't get upset mate, she's not talking to me or anyone else in my family, and get this, she's moving in with Percy, because they both share hatred of you, or something of the sort." Harry snorted.

"I can't believe Percy still doesn't like you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"There's always one," Harry replied, shoving another few fizzing wizzbies into his mouth.

"Two in this case," Ron added. Harry nodded and scrunched up the empty packet.

"Right," Hermione said after a few minutes. "We'll be there in a few minutes, get your robes on." Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his scrunched up robes from the shelf above him. As he went to put them on over his clothes, Hermione slapped his arm.

"Don't you even think about it, you'll be boiling hot." He rolled his eyes again and slipped his top over his head. Ron looked at Hermione and hesitated for a moment before doing the same. Both boys chucked their tops on the seats of the compartment and while Ron slipped on his school shirt, Harry unbuckled his belt. Ron looked at him in amazement and his eyes flicked to Hermione.

"Come on, mate. She's seen us both in swimming trunks. It's not really any different to that if you think about it, is it?" Harry said, smiling.

"Suppose not," Ron mumbled, unbuckling his own trousers. Hermione was sitting in the chair beside him, trying not to laugh. Harry pulled off his trousers so he was left in his boxers and then picked up his school trousers, quickly slipping them on and doing them up. Ron followed suit and sat himself down. Hermione stood up and grabbed her own school robes, which were folded up, unlike the boys. Ron stared at her.

"You're not getting changed in here, are you?" he asked.

"Why? You've seen me in a swimming costume, as Harry earlier pointed out," Hermione replied. Ron's face went completely white and he looked out the window.

"Ok, then," he squeaked. Hermione smiled and slipped off her own t-shirt, throwing it on the seat she had been sitting on. Harry finally pulled on his shirt and left it unbuttoned.

"You done yet, Hermione?" Ron asked, still looking out the window. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, Ronald." He looked round and breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione was just doing up her tie.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Why?" Hermione asked, innocently, picking up her clothes and folding them neatly to put in her trunk.

"Just…don't…please." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise." Hogwarts was now visible out the window and Harry sat down. Hermione rounded on him.

"Do your shirt up, quick!" she ordered. He reached for the first button but Hermione pushed his hands aside and did it up for him. Ron was sitting in his own seat, smiling.

"Give the poor guy and chance, Hermione," Ron said. Hermione grabbed Harry's tie off the seat and threw it at him.

"Hurry up!" she ordered. Ron shrugged and looked back out the window.

Five minutes later the Hogwarts express pulled up at Hogwarts and the Trio were the first three out of the train.

"Home," Harry breathed, beaming. Hermione grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. A few other student began filing out of the train and the two of them said goodbye to Ron so they could go and help rally the students and get them into the carriages as quick as possible. Draco Malfoy stepped off the train and purposefully smashed into Harry, who fell to the floor.

"Get up, Potter," Draco sneered. "The floor is dirty enough without your contribution." The Slytherin's behind him laughed as they walked off. Hermione helped him up.

"One of these days," Harry warned. "Malfoy's going to get what's coming to him." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him along to an empty carriage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry stopped outside a classroom door as he heard voices and held out his arm to stop Hermione too.

"I don't know," a voice said from inside.

"Well, whatever happens I'll help you," another voice replied. Harry thought he recognised not one, but both voices, but he wasn't sure. Hermione went to say something but Harry put a finger to his lips and leaned closer to the door.

"There's got to be a better way than that though," the female voice said.

"We'll think about it," the guy replied. Suddenly the door was yanked open and Harry pulled back quickly. The two people in the doorway stopped.

"Well, well, well," Draco sneered, taking his arm from around the girl in the doorway. "Look who it is. Like father like son, don't they say?"

"I recon so. You and your father are both cockroaches," Harry shot back. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Run out of smart remarks?" Harry jeered. "Or do you agree with me?"

"Don't you insult my father, Potter. He's-"

"A Death Eater? A worthless pile of scum? Take your pick." Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, quickly.

"Looks like you made the right decision for once in your life," Harry added, before looking at the cloaked figure in the doorway.

"And I'd thought you'd sunk as low as you can get," Harry said, pulling the hood off the girl. Hermione drew in a deep breath.

"Malfoy? You really hate us all that much, Gin?"

"You back off," Malfoy warned, stepping in front of her. "You have no right to speak to her like that. You and your filthy Mudblood girlfriend should know how to respect your superiors."

"You're no more superior than a rock, Malfoy and at the minute, neither is she," he snapped, nodding his head in Ginny's direction.

"You jealous of me, Potter?"

"Jealous? Of you and her? You must be joking."

"No, I'm being quite serious, actually."

"You've got your head screwed on the wrong way."

"It must be you with your head screwed on the wrong way. Going out with _her_." Hermione glared at him and he smiled.

"Mind you…" Draco mused, stepping forward. Harry stepping in front of Hermione.

"Don't even go there," he warned, pulling out his wand.

"Touchy, touchy, Potter. I was only admiring-"

"Why don't you go and admire a wild pig. Much more your type."

"You want to watch your mouth."

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth. Can't blame me for that." Draco scowled at him and looked down at his wand.

"You going to use that, Potty?"

"You want me to?" Malfoy smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand. Harry's eyes flicked down to look.

"And you said you weren't jealous," Draco whispered. Harry looked back up at him.

"I'm not, I just feel sorry for Ron. Imagine how he'll react to the news that his sister is dating a Slytherin. I don't think he'll be too pleased, do you?"

"That's not my main concern at the moment, and don't you worry your silly little head about me. I'll be ready for whatever that little Weasel throws at me." Without another word, Draco walked off, followed by Ginny.

"I do not believe it," Harry said, leaning back against the wall.

"Malfoy and…and…Ginny! How could Ginny go out with _Malfoy_?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Harry, just calm down. I don't think it's really any of our business. Anyway, we don't even know that they're going out with each other."

"What else would they be doing _alone _in a classroom?" Harry asked, sceptically. Hermione eyed him suspiciously and then snorted, shaking her head.

"You are jealous," she said, then turned to walk away. Harry grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall.

"I am _not _jealous," he insisted before kissing her.

"I believe you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his with her eyes still closed. "You're not jealous. I know you're not." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Good. I'm glad you trust me."

"Always and forever, Harry."

"Hey guys." Harry jumped and looked up to find Ron, Dean and Seamus looking at them.

"Err…hi," Harry replied, stepping away from Hermione. She smiled and looked down at the floor.

"No need to ask what you two were up to," Ron joked.

"Ron…Ron we need to talk to you about something," Harry said, looking directly at his best friend. Ron looked from one to the other.

"What? What's happened?" he asked.

"It's…it's about Ginny-"

"What happened, is she ok?"

"She's fine…there…there's nothing wrong with her, so to speak…"

"Harry, come out with it," Ron ordered.

"Ron, Ginny is dating Malfoy." Silence filled the corridor.

"Ginny…and…Malfoy?" Ron asked, uncertainly. Harry nodded. "You're lying."

"Ron, why would we lie to you about something like that?" Hermione said.

"I…" Ron trailed off then turned and walked down the corridor. Realising he was probably going to do something he'd regret, Harry rushed after him. Hermione, Dean and Seamus followed.

"Ron, wait, just think about this for a second," Harry called. Ron ignored him, walking into the Entrance Hall. Malfoy stood with a bunch of Slytherin's, laughing. Ron grabbed him by the back of his shirt, spun him round and punched him square in the face. Harry, Dean, Hermione and Seamus stopped.

"You're off your rocker, Weasley!" Draco shouted, cupping his bleed nose.

"Off my rocker? How would you react if your worst enemy had been shagging your sister?" Ron hissed. Malfoy pointed at Ron with his free hand.

"Now you see here, it ain't you choice to make-"

"She's my sister!" Ron shouted.

"I understand that she's not actually talking to you," Malfoy said, smirking. Ron didn't say anything. Malfoy leaned forward.

"She's a bloody good kisser though." Malfoy landed on his back, smiling as Ron pulled out his wand. Harry considered stopping him, but decided that Malfoy deserved anything that Ron sent his way. Unfortunately, someone else thought differently.

"Ginny, get out of the way, now," Ron ordered. His sister crossed her arms and glared at him, defiantly.

"I don't have to follow your orders any more, Ronald," Ginny replied.

"How could you…you…go out with this bastard?" Ron hissed. Ginny slapped him and the sound echoed around the hall. For the second time that year, Ron had gathered an audience. For a moment everyone was too stunned to speak, but Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe we should just go," Harry said, pulling him away. Just as he turned to face Harry, he spun round and pushed past Ginny, jumping on top of Draco. Harry didn't have time to react and turned just in time to see Malfoy's head snap back.

"You bastard!" Ron shouted. Malfoy grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over, head-butting him. Ron groaned and then punched Draco in the jaw. The two of them flipped over again so Ron was on top and he got in a few more punches before he felt himself being lifted off.

"Let me go!" Ron shouted, struggling out of Harry, Dean and Seamus' grip. "Get off me!"

"Ron, stop it! Just calm down!" Hermione soothed, running to help. The four of them managed to get him onto his feet and he shrugged them off, still glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "Let's go." He walked off and the others followed him. Harry looked back briefly to see Ginny and a few Slytherin's helping Malfoy off the floor.

----

Harry was on his way down to the library to see Hermione. Ron had finally calmed down and was sitting in the boys dormitory. Seamus and Dean had stayed with him to make sure he didn't go off and do something stupid. Just outside the library doors, someone called Harry's name. He spun round and was instantly slammed against the wall. He didn't have time to register what was going on before someone was kissing him. He pushed them away.

"Ginny, get off, what are you-" she cut him off by kissing him again. The library doors opened and Harry heard something fall to the floor.

"Harry?" a voice asked. He pulled away and looked round.

"Hermione!" he looked down at Ginny and held his hands up. "I-I didn't-" Hermione bit her tongue and shook her head, before running off down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her. Ginny pushed him back against the wall again.

"Don't worry about her," she whispered in his ear. "You have me."

"In case you hadn't noticed," Harry said, pushing her away. "I don't _want _you. Hermione!" Harry grabbed the book that she had dropped and sprinted off down the corridor after her. The first place he looked was in the Head's Dorm. She wasn't there. The second place was in Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was sitting on the sofa with Neville. They looked up as Harry entered.

"Has Hermione come through here?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her mate, sorry," Ron replied. "Why?"

"Ginny…she…she kissed me and Hermione saw. I need to talk to her-"

"Ginny came onto you?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. I-if you see Hermione then…come…come look for me, ok?" Harry pleaded, running up to the boys dorm. The Marauders Map was very helpful and he stuffed it in his pocket and ran off to find Hermione.

----

"You dropped this," Harry said, sitting on the grass beside his girlfriend. Hermione didn't look at him, or the book.

"I didn't kiss her, I swear. I tried to get her off-"

"Yeah, you seemed to be putting up a _real _fight," Hermione replied, sarcastically.

"I-I…" Harry tried. He licked his lips and turned to face her. "I…I don't know. I didn't…I."

"Oh just stop it, Harry!" Hermione shouted, making him jump. She stood up and began walking to the castle. Harry grabbed the book and ran after her.

"Hermione, just wait a second. Let's talk about this." She spun round to face him.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me forget it and forgive you, Harry, is that it?"

"Look, I know-"

"You don't know anything!" Hermione shouted. "All you care about is…is yourself and like any other boy all you want is a girl draping off your arm to impress your stupid mates and you can't be bothered with commitment. Well forget it because I'm not going to be that girl, Harry!"

"Hermione, don't _do _this to me!"

"Do what? What do you think you've done to me?"

"I didn't kiss her! I don't even _like _her. I love you! Does that not mean _anything_?" Hermione shook her head and turned to walk back to the castle. Harry jumped in front of her.

"You cannot leave me now, Hermione Granger. I stood by you all the time. I always have and I always will. I would risk my life for you and risk the whole of the wizarding world for you, that may sound selfish, but it is how much I care for you. If I thought it would make you happy I'd go and kill myself now, but I know it won't." Harry brushed a stray strand of hair from Hermione's face. "I _love _you, Hermione. I love you more than life itself and I'd walk to the ends of the Earth if you asked me to." Hermione looked into his eyes.

"You promise you didn't kiss her?"

"I swear on my life." Hermione rested her head on his chest and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I know."

"And I believe you."

"Good," Harry replied. "Do you want your book back now?" Hermione smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione sat in the Head's Dorm watching Ron and Harry ranting and raving.

"Seriously though," Harry said. "Anyone but Draco bloody Malfoy and it'd be fine. But No. She goes out with _him_." Harry carried on pacing up and down and Ron buried his face in his hands.

"What's mum going to say when she finds out?" he moaned.

"You can't _tell _her!" Harry cried, looking at Ron.

"Why not?"

"She'll go _mental_! She went mental when you punched me! Imagine how mental this'll make her!" Ron groaned again and rubbed his forehead.

"Let's just go down for dinner and think about it later," Ron said, standing up. Harry followed him to the door but Hermione didn't move.

"You coming?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," she replied, following them. Harry frowned as she walked past him out of the room, but didn't say anything. Neville and Luna caught them up just outside the Great Hall. They stopped.

"Hi, Ronald," Luna said, coming up next to Neville.

"Hi…Luna," Ron replied, turning slightly red. Harry smiled for about two seconds before it instantly disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. Ron looked round too.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," he muttered as Malfoy walked past with his arm round Ginny. When he saw them, he pulled her closer and smirked. Both Harry and Ron clenched their fists and Hermione snorted before walking off into the Great Hall. Harry looked round briefly and then back to Draco and Ginny again before grabbing Ron's sleeve and pulling him away. Neville and Luna followed.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah, you saw alright," Harry replied.

----

As soon as they were out of sight of them all, Ginny shoved Draco's arm away and stood at least a foot away from him.

"We can't keep this up if you don't want to be anywhere near me," Malfoy hissed, making sure that no one was listening.

"We only have to do it when that lot are looking, not now. I can handle it for that long. As long as it starts arguments, which we've seen it does, I'll live," Ginny shot back. Malfoy rolled his eyes and began to walk off. Ginny followed.

"What was that all about? Kissing Potter in the corridor?" Draco asked.

"I knew Hermione was coming out and I just wanted to see if it pissed her off."

"Wonder if Potty would get pissed off if someone else kissed Granger?"

"Why, are you offering?" Ginny questioned, eying Malfoy suspiciously.

"Yeah, right!"

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Ginny moaned. "Especially doing it with _you_, of all people!"

"I still hate you by the way, Weaslet."

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual."

----

"Hermione, what is _up _with you?" Harry hissed, sitting beside her.

"Me? Nothing, Harry, absolutely nothing-"

"If this is about Ginny…"

"Why would it be?" Hermione muttered, stabbing her chicken with a fork.

"Because every time we mention her you get pissed off-"

"Because. You. Are. Jealous." Hermione hissed, jumping up from the table.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, dropping his pumpkin juice at the sudden movement.

"Hermione!" Harry called, climbing up from the table. She ignored him and a few people turned to look.

"Come _on _Hermione!" Harry shouted, following her up the stairs. "You said you believed me, when I said I wasn't jealous!" Hermione spun around on the stairs and Harry stopped at the bottom.

"Oh, yeah. That's why you're the first one to come out with something every time. If she means that much to you, then why don't you give her this?" Hermione shouted, un-clipping her love bracelet and throwing it down the stairs at him.

"I'm sure you could get your one enchanted to say 'Ginny' instead of 'Hermione'" she shouted. Harry bent down and picked up the bracelet and despite himself, he was crying.

"I don't _want _it to say 'Ginny'. I want it to say 'Hermione'," he said. "_Please_." Hermione shook her head and stormed off up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry called, running after her.

"Leave me _alone_, Harry!" Hermione shouted back.

"Let's just talk about this!"

"I'm sick of just talking about it!" Hermione replied, spinning round again to face him. "You tell me you don't care and then you always say something when you see Ginny and Malfoy-"

"Hermione I don't care about them-"

"See! What did I tell you?"

"Hermione-"

"When you can prove to me that you don't give a damn, then…then I might be able to give you a chance."

"Don't _do _this to me," Harry begged, falling to his knees. "Please. I'll beg!"

"You're pathetic." Hermione turned on her heel and stormed off down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Ron came up behind Harry and stood there for a second before helping him up.

"It'll be alright. She'll forgive you," Ron tried. Harry looked up at him and then down at the bracelet in his hand.

"No she won't…"

"I'm going to go and talk to her, OK?"

"Whatever," Harry replied, shrugging Ron off. Ron went to walk away, and then re-evaluated the situation and grabbed the love bracelet from Harry.

----

Hermione threw herself on her bed and cried.

"Hermione, you in here?" Ron called. Hermione lifted her head up.

"Go away, Ronald!" she ordered. Ron ignored her and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him before sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked round and wiped her eyes.

"I told you to go away-"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to. Look, Hermione, don't you think that was little harsh?"

"No."

"But he loves you, you know that."

"At the minute, I don't."

"But he does. He's absolutely gutted-"

"Good."

"Hermione…"

"You're not going to talk me around and neither is he. That's it-"

"So you're just ending it because you _think _he's jealous-"

"He is-"

"He's reacting the same way that I am! As a _protective brother_. How would you feel if I started going out with Pansy bloody Parkinson?" Hermione screwed her face up.

"I don't even want to think about that-"

"Exactly."

"But…he just seems to care more about that at the moment than…me and him…"

"Well he doesn't. He loves you. I'll leave now. Do you want me to go find Harry?"

"No!" Hermione said, instantly. "I-I'll think about it first."

"Well, you better do a lot of thinking." Ron tipped the love bracelet that he had been holding onto Hermione's lap and smiled before leaving the room.

----

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said, as Harry stepped into his office.

"Hello, sir," Harry replied, seating himself in the chair in front of the headmaster.

"I believe you have a reasonable explanation as to why you are here?"

"I…I was wondering, sir…if I could use your fireplace to speak to Remus?"

"The Heads Dorm has a fireplace."

"I-I know, but…well…I don't really want to go back there just yet."

"Well, in that case, you may use my fireplace. Remus is at the Weasley's house."

"Thank you, sir." Harry stood up, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" he shouted.

"Harry!" Molly Weasley cried, running forward to hug him.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"How are you dear? Is everything ok?" she asked. Mr. Weasley and the two twins came into the living room. Harry sunk into a chair.

"Hermione broke up with me…" he mumbled, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist.

"She did what?" Molly cried, sitting next to him.

"G-Ginny…Ginny kissed me and she saw and…and now she won't talk to me…"

"Ginny kissed you?" Fred asked. Harry nodded.

"She thinks I still like Ginny…"

"That absurd-"

"Don't be angry. She…she has a right to be angry, I suppose. She thinks I'm jealous…"

"Of what, dear?"

"Well…you see…Ginny's going out with…someone who I don't particularly like or Ron and we kind of over-reacted when we found out…"

"But she trusts you, doesn't she?"

"I thought so…I was kind of hoping to talk to Remus about this," Harry said, looking up.

"I'll go and get him for you," Mr. Weasley offered, disappearing and reappearing a few minutes later with Remus.

"We'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing her husband and sons out of the room.

"How are you, Harry?" Remus asked, sitting on the chair in front of him.

"Not that good…Hermione broke up with me…"

"She did?"

"Yes. I-I don't know what to do. Naturally I would have gone to Sirius, but…well…you're the closest friend he had, so I was hoping you'd help me out or something."

"Of course I will." Harry told him what had happened and he smiled.

"You know, you and Hermione remind me a lot of your parents. Lilly would always moan that James was going off with one girl or another, but he wasn't really. Then he would make it up to her by doing something for her. That's why he brought the cottage you know, to apologise for upsetting her." Harry looked up.

"He brought it to apologise?"

"Lilly always wanted to live in the countryside."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it up to her…"

"Well, maybe you could start by showing her that she can trust you?"

"How?"

"You're a smart lad. I'm sure you'll think of something." Harry nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go and get your girlfriend back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

He had no idea how it had happened. He'd only been looking for Hermione and now, he was standing in the Forbidden Forest, fighting off a ward of Death Eaters, _still _looking for her. He knew that every member of the DA that still went to Hogwarts was here and he'd seen most of them, but why hadn't he seen Hermione or Ron? The two people he really needed to see seemed to be the only people he couldn't.

Another ministry wizard fell to the floor and Harry clenched his jaw. Voldemort had to be there somewhere. He _had _to be. His scar suddenly seared with pain and he cried out. A few people turned to look and it cost one or two their lives, but no one could do anything to help. Harry spun round and came face to face with the person who had made his life miserable right from the word 'go'.

"Long time no see, Harry," the Dark Lord drawled, smirking. With a hand still on his scar, Harry raised his wand, hoping that Voldemort couldn't see how much his hand was shaking.

"This is it, Harry. One of us is going to die tonight."

"Well it's not going to be me," Harry said, grinding his teeth together. Voldemort smirked again and lifted up his wand.

"Crucio!" Pain shot through Harry's body, but he wasn't going to give Voldemort the satisfaction of making him cry out in pain.

_Come on…_ he urged himself, fighting off the pain. _Just let me see her one last time. _

"S-stupefy!" Harry shouted. Voldemort's eyes widened and he quickly conjured up a shield.

"Well, well, Harry. I can't say I was expecting that." Harry stayed silent.

"Nothing to say, Harry?" Voldemort sneered. Harry balled up his fist.

Hermione hid behind a tree as another spell was thrown at her and then quickly shot another one back, rendering the Death Eater unconscious.

"Take that, arse-hole," she hissed, climbing over the body. Looking around, she recognized a few people, but none of them were Harry. Why, oh why, did she have a go at him? The last thing she had said to him was 'you're pathetic'. He needed to know that she didn't mean it. Then she heard his voice, it wasn't far off and she hurtled through the forest to try and find him. There he was! In the clearing with – Hermione's heart sunk – Voldemort.

_No, not yet, _she pleaded, clinging onto the tree.

"Nothing to say to _you_," Harry hissed.

"No? You have things to say to other people, for instance, your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend." Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Have I hit a soft spot?" Voldemort sneered.

"Don't you talk about her like that!"

"Do you want to say sorry to her? Why don't you? Now?"

Hermione felt an invisible presence urge her forward, pushing her into the clearing. She fought against it with all her might, but it was having none of it. Harry went to take a step forward, but Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

"Not another step, Potter." Harry stopped instantly.

"Now, teenage romances are not normally my thing-"

"Let her go," Harry ordered, holding up his own wand. Voldemort smiled and Hermione screamed.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted.

"Lower your wand," Voldemort said, quietly. Harry did as she was told and Hermione fell back against a tree, breathing heavily. "Good, now, put your wand on the floor." Harry hesitated.

"Don't do it," Hermione snapped as he bent down. Voldemort pursed his lips and Hermione cried out in pain again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand directly at Voldemort. The Dark Lord didn't have time to react before the spell hit him and he fell to the floor. Harry dropped to his knees, closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

There. He'd done it. Now, he was a murderer. A groan came from the floor a few meters away and Harry quickly crawled over to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.

"You did it," she whispered, looking round at Voldemort. "He's gone forever." She looked back at Harry to see him frowning.

"He'll never be gone."

"What-"

"He'll never be gone as long as I'm here. I'm the last Horcrux…" Hermione stared at him.

"But-"

"Didn't everyone always say that, Voldemort put a part of himself into me, though it may have been accidental, the night that he killed my parents?"

"Yes, well-"

"And…he never dies…that's why…" Harry bent down and picked up Hermione's wand, putting his own in his pocket.

"Voldemort's alive if I am…" Harry whispered, handing her, her wand and lifting her hand up so the tip of it was pointing at him. Then he looked into her eyes.

"You have to kill me…" Hermione looked absolutely horrified and shook her head.

"You have to," Harry pleaded. "I want you to do it."

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't do that."

"Please." Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. He kissed her. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

"Do it now," he breathed, against her lips. "Just end it all." Hermione pulled him closer to kiss him again, just as desperately as before.

"Now," Harry whispered. "Do it for me."

"Av-avada kedavra." Hermione dropped with Harry to the floor, still holding onto him and sobbing into his chest. She felt something slip down her wrist and looked to find both love bracelets on the ground beside Harry's lifeless body. She closed her eyes and screamed. Strong hands pulled her to her feet.

"Hermione, he's gone," Ron's voice whispered in her ear. "Let's go." Hermione pulled away.

"No! He's not gone! He can't be gone!" she shouted, dropping to her knees beside Harry, pounding his chest with her fists.

"He's not gone, he's not gone, he's not, he can't be," she sobbed, finally giving up and laying her head on his chest. The bracelets caught the corner of her eye and she picked both of them up, stood up and walked to the edge of the lake, then, with all her might, she tossed both of them as far as she could.

"You selfish bastard!" she shouted. Ron looked on hopelessly.

"I did what you wanted! Are you bloody happy now?" Ron went to say something, but decided against the idea.

"How could you do this to me?" Hermione screamed. "You left me alone, like you promised you wouldn't! I HATE YOU!" Ron ran forward as she dropped to the floor and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, let's go-"

"No!" Hermione shouted, turned to face him.

"He's gone."

"No he's not!" Hermione screamed, punching him in the chest, over and over again. Ron grabbed her wrists and she tried to pull them free without success. Eventually, she gave up and Ron pulled her into a hug.

"How could he do this to me?" she sobbed.

"Shhh," Ron soothed, running his hand up and down her back. "It'll be fine." Ron led her out of the Forbidden Forest towards a group of wizards and witches. She felt strong arms pull her into another hug and knew that the Weasley's were all there, even Ginny. Ron was talking to someone a few feet away and when he saw Hermione looking at him he sent her a reassuring smile and mouthed the words 'it'll be fine'.

"What's that?" someone asked, pointing to the forest. Hermione turned to look and the golden light that had engulfed half the forest from the direction they had come. Slowly it died down and something moved at the edge of the line of trees.

"No way," Ron whispered, taking a step back.

----

**What do you think? **

**Don't tell me you hate me! There's another chapter! You'll regret saying it! I swear:D Nearly at the end of the story now cries I've had fun writing this and I hope you've had fun reading it. :D**

**Next chapter will be up TODAY! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I know the last chapter seemed like a bit of a jump (ha-ha, just got a review confirming that :P) but I honestly couldn't think what to write, so I came out with the Voldemort part. Yes, well, that is all… :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Eighteen **

Everyone stood stock still, staring at the figure emerging from the forest. Hermione took a step forward and Ron grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She shrugged him off.

"Hermione…" Ron warned. She ignored him and quickened her pace as the person at the edge of the forest came into focus. She stopped in front of him and he smiled.

"Hello," he whispered, not making any attempt to pull her into a hug or anything of the sort.

"H-how are you here? I-I thought…"

"He's gone, I can feel it. I'm finally free…" Hermione thought this whole thing must be a dream and was tempted to pinch herself, just to make sure.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I should never have made you do that. I-it was selfish-"

"I don't understand how you're here." He smiled and looked down at his hand. Hermione looked too and her eyes grew wide as he opened them to reveal their love bracelets.

"I love you, you know," Harry whispered. Hermione looked up to find him smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I love you, too. More than anything in the whole wide world." He grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

"I thought you were gone-"

"I'd never leave you-"

"I watched you die-"

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Harry breathed against her lips, before resting his forehead against hers.

"I told you always and forever," he said. "And I meant it."

----

_Exact details of the event are unclear, but the Ministry is doing all it can to find out what happened – _

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Ron said, twirling his spoon round with every 'yadda'. Hermione glared at him.

"What?" he asked, innocently. "We all know what happened." Hermione shook her head and continued to read in silence. The three of them were covered in bandages. Hermione had one round her head and her broken wrist and plasters trailed all the way up her arm. Ron had a scar running all the way down his cheek and his left arm was in a cast. Harry had broken his ankle, which he hadn't been aware of and had another bandage round his arm. Harry looked around the Hall. All in all, they hadn't lost that many people. Draco Malfoy had died, along with his father. Terrible shame that…Then there was Mad Eye Moody, but I suppose, everyone saw that coming. Then there were seven more wizards that Harry didn't know and a whole bunch of them in St. Mungos in life threatening situations. Everyone from the DA was still with them and none of the teachers had died. Harry decided that it was a good outcome. Apart from the fact that he had told Hermione to _kill him_. He still couldn't believe he had done that.

Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence and everyone stopped to look at him. The Great Hall was a lot more packed than usual as parents and a few relatives had been invited down for the speech. Harry didn't really know what speech this was meant to be, but it didn't bother him.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming at such short notice. Secondly, I would like to thank any ministry members here who helped in the downfall of Voldemort. Thirdly, I would like to thank all members of the DA for their input in the fight against Voldemort. You all fought very bravely. Lastly, I would like to thank, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course Harry Potter, who we all know, played the biggest part in the downfall of Voldemort. I wonder if the three of you would be so kind as to say a few words?" Dumbledore offered. Harry felt himself go bright red as everyone turned to look at them, but dragged Hermione and Ron up anyway to the front of the Hall.

"Err…I don't know what to say really…" Harry confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. He saw Mrs. Weasley smile at him and nodded, smiling himself.

"No," he corrected. "I know exactly what to say. First of all, I have to add my thanks to Professor Dumbledore's, to everyone who helped me along the way. To everyone who's been my friend since our first year here. Especially to the Weasley's, who've always stuck by me. I don't know where I'd be without you lot. And of course Ron" – he turned to his best friend – "I know everyone says you have the emotional range of a tea-spoon (everyone laughed) but we all know it's not true really. You care as much as we all do. Thanks." Harry held out his hand and Ron took it, grinning from ear to ear. Harry turned to face Hermione. "And Hermione. Me and Ron would have got ourselves killed by now if it wasn't for you. We all know that the two of us are bloody hopeless and that you have to help us do everything, Ron more so (everyone laughed again, even Ron) and I…well, both of us are really grateful." Harry looked out at the audience of people staring at him.

"I was going to wait 'til later to do this, but now is as good a time as any," he said, turning back to face her. Pulling a box out of his pocket he smiled.

"I'd kneel down if I could, but the amount of pain I'm in right now, I don't think I'd be able to get back up. Hope you don't mind… Anyway, getting to the point." He took a deep breath.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Every single person in the Great Hall gasped and Hermione's face broke into a smile. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed, twirling her round as best he could. Almost everyone in the audience cheered and Hermione finally let him go long enough for him to put the ring on her finger. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.

"Thank you, Harry, and congratulations to both of you. I believe that the two of you will be wanting these back?" he asked, holding out the two love bracelets (he fixed them) to Harry, who took them gratefully.

"Hermione Granger, being the smartest witch of her age, has also figured out a spell to re-awaken the dead," Dumbledore said, smiling. "The power of love…"

----

"I still don't understand," Ron moaned, throwing himself backwards on the picnic rug.

"Why _not_?" Harry huffed.

"Because…you can't just…just come back from the dead-"

"Well I did, so get over it-"

"Oh give it a rest. He's here, that's all that matters. For Merlin's sake!" Ginny interrupted. Ron held up his hands in defeat and Harry smiled. The three of them, along with Hermione, her parents, Lilly and the Weasley's were sitting on the Hogwarts Grounds, enjoying the sun. Hermione was sitting in between Harry's legs as he rested on the old oak tree.

"So, Hermione, what colour's your wedding dress going to be?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"Err…I have no idea…"

"Should be white," Ginny said.

"No, I think it should be pink," Lilly interjected.

"Well _you _would," Hermione added, raising an eyebrow. Lilly rolled her eyes and Ron burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"It runs in the family." He stopped suddenly. "I never did get to find out if you were ticklish." Lilly didn't have time to react before Ron had her pinned to the ground and was tickling her.

"Don't!" Lilly begged, trying to roll away. "Stop! Stop!" Ron smiled and stopped tickling her, but by no means did he let her go. Harry couldn't believe it. He expected that after defeating Voldemort, he would be depressed for months to come, but it had been three days, and he was enjoying his life, properly for the first time since he was born. He knew it was because of Hermione and Ron being there for him and he smiled.

"Just think, we'll all be related soon!" George laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked. "How did you work that one out?"

"Well, when these two finally get their act together" – he pointed at Ron and Lilly "and start dating-"

"-Ron can propose-"

"-Lilly can say yes-"

"-and we can all be one big happy family!" Harry laughed as Ron and Lilly both turned red.

"You have to come with me later, I need to apologise to you properly," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear while everyone was preoccupied with Ron and Lilly. Hermione nodded and Harry pulled her closer.

----

"Harry, where on _earth _are we going?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time.

"You'll see. Just be patient woman!" Harry joked, looking down at the directions he'd been given and then back up at the path. Hermione, noting that he'd stopped, followed suit. Harry smiled, although Hermione could see it was forced and he nodded towards a gate, leading into an alleyway.

"Shall we?" he asked. Hermione frowned before walking towards the gate and pushing it open. They walked down the alleyway, followed the road they came out onto for about ten minutes, turned a corner went on for another ten minutes on a completely deserted patch of grass, turned one last corner and stopped. Harry looked at the cottage in front of him and smiled. Hermione gasped.

"Are we were I think we are?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, pulling a key out of his pocket and walking up to the front door. Hermione rushed after him and stopped him just as he was about to put his key into the keyhole.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" she asked.

"I'm positive. I need to get over it sooner or later," Harry replied, simply. He took a deep breath, turned the key and let the door swing open. He couldn't believe how tidy everything was. There wasn't a single thing out of place. The walls were lined with pictures and Harry licked his lips before stepping through the door, up to the first set of pictures.

Those ones were school pictures. Apparently, Hogwarts used to take year photos. Harry found his parents instantly, near the front, not even looking at each other and guessed that, that must have been their first year. They didn't really seem to show their affection for the other until about their sixth year, where they stood next to each other in the fifth row from the bottom. Then, in their seventh year, James had his arms around Lilly and both of them were beaming. Harry also recognised Sirius, Remus and Peter from the picture and smiled. Everyone in the picture was waving.

The next set of pictures, Harry guessed, were from after Hogwarts. There were a few of them just messing around and then the next couple were of their wedding and then they moved onto their honeymoon. Harry smiled again as he came to a picture of his dad twirling his mum around in her wedding dress. The next picture he saw made him stop and only when Hermione took his hand in hers did he look at it again. It must have been the most recent picture of them as they were holding a small child. Him.

"I can't believe that this was my parents," Harry said, spinning round to look into the living room. "It's just so…perfect." Hermione smiled and watched as Harry explored the living room, then the spare room and the kitchen and bathroom and finally stopped outside the last room, which he knew must have been his parents.

"You…you don't have to do this right now you know," Hermione told him. Harry looked up.

"Yes I do…" Closing his eyes, he turned the handle of the door and let it swing open. He stood at the doorway, looking around for a moment and then stepped in. Hermione stayed by the door as he looked around the room. He ran his hands along the cot and then leant on the bar smiling.

"Funny to think I was this small once," he said. Hermione smiled and he looked round at her. "Why are you standing there?"

"Giving you a moment alone." He held out his arms to her and she gladly stepped into his embrace. Harry rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, for everything," Harry whispered. Hermione pulled back enough to look at him.

"I've forgiven you already."

"I know, but to make it up to you," Harry said, pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione. She gave him a confused look but opened the box anyway. Her head snapped round to look at him.

"Well?" he asked. "Fancy living in here with me?" Hermione took the key out of the box, kissed him and put it in her pocket.

"I would like nothing more."

"Good."


	19. Chapter 19

**Since you all seem to be enjoying the story so much, I'll treat you to some more!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry put the last box of Hermione's stuff down in their room and smiled. The room was now full of pictures of the two of them. Hermione came up behind him a leaned on the door frame.

"Stop gawping!" she scolded. "Everyone will be here in an hour, and this is the last room to do."

"We don't _need _to do _our _room. No one's going to come in here!"

"I still want to do it. It gets it out of the way."

"Yeah," Harry said pushing her back to the wall and putting a hand either side of her to keep her there. "_You _want to do it. I don't." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Now," Harry said, moving his forehead to rest against hers. "I have _far _more interesting things to do with my life. Do you mind if I do them?"

"O-of course not," Hermione replied, closing her eyes, seconds before Harry's lips descended on hers. His hands soon left the wall and found their way under her shirt, exploring eagerly. Without warning, Hermione ended the kiss and ducked under Harry's arm. He spun round.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" he said, chasing after her. She squealed as he grabbed her, causing both of them to fall back, onto the bed. Their lips were locked in a kiss even before they hit the mattress.

"You see…now this…is what I…enjoy doing," Harry managed to get out between kisses. Hermione giggled and then sucked in a deep breath as Harry began nibbling the skin on her neck. Her hands instinctively went down to the buttons of his shirt and he stopped to look at her. She smiled and pulled him by his collar into another kiss. Her hands resumed what they had been doing and she pulled off his shirt. Harry decided to test his luck and reached down to Hermione's shirt buttons. It wasn't until half way up her shirt that he was forced to stop as the doorbell rang. Both of their heads shot up and they jumped off the bed. Harry grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"I thought you said that we had an hour!" Harry hissed. The doorbell rung again and Harry ran out of the room, still buttoning up his shirt. Hermione heard him greeting the guests as they arrived. They had invited most of the Weasley family, and she really had no idea how they were all going to fit in this small cottage together.

Hermione appeared at the door to the bedroom and Fred and George smiled. Harry was still buttoning up his shirt, discretely, but Fred and George noticed.

"Finally discovered the delights of a shared room, have we?" Fred asked, smirking. Ron and Ginny stopped and turned round to look at Harry and Hermione.

"Err…We were just changing…our other clothes were dirty…" Harry tried.

"Of course you were, Harry," George replied. Harry closed the front door and the four of them followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room. She looked up as the two of them entered.

"Are you alright, dears? You're cheeks look a little bit rosy…" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron stifled back laughter, each biting their lip or covered their mouths with their hands. Harry turned even redder.

"We're fine…it-it's just carrying all the boxes around and stuff," Harry replied.

"Alright then, as long as you're sure you're both OK."

"Of course we are." The doorbell rung again and Hermione looked round.

"I'll get it," she offered, eager to get away from the room. She reappeared a few minutes later with her parents and Lilly, who smiled at Ron.

They had decided that a picnic outside in the garden would be best, as there were so many people. They had to transfigure a few table chairs into umbrellas as it was incredibly hot. Harry whispered something to Ron and he nodded before passing it on to Fred and George.

"I'm just going to go inside to get some more drinks. Anyone want one?" Harry asked. This was followed by a few 'yes's' and everyone saying what they wanted.

"I'll give you a hand mate," Ron offered, jumping up and following Harry into the house. Fred and George moved so that everyone else had their backs to the house and Harry and Ron appeared with two buckets full of water. On a silent count of three, they emptied the contents of the buckets over three screaming girls. Hermione was the first to jump up and transfigured one of the buckets into a water pistol. Harry held up his hands.

"Now, wait a minute, that's not fair. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George don't know how to use water guns."

"Well, they'll have to learn, won't they?" Everyone laughed as Hermione attacked the two boys with the water gun.

"Has that thing got an infinite supply of water, or something?" Harry asked, as it was trained on him.

"No, I'm refilling it every time it runs out."

"You cheat!" Harry ran forwards and grabbed Hermione round the waist, yanking the water gun out her hands and handing it to Ron.

"Just pull that little bit there," he instructed. Ron imitated how Hermione had been holding it and eventually got it right. Harry held Hermione still in front of him and she screamed as the powerful blast of water hit her. Everyone was laughing and Ron soon shut Ginny and Lilly up with a blast of water.

Since neither Ron, nor Harry knew how to refill the gun with water, they had to stop when it ran out, leaving three, very wet, very annoyed girls running after them.

"That's not fair!" Harry moaned. "It's three against two!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you tipped a bucket of water over us, shouldn't you?" Hermione replied, mockingly, raising the gun to point it at Harry and Ron.

"I think that now we've got them, we should get pay back, don't you?" Lilly asked, smiling evilly.

"Oh, definitely. Boys, take off your shirts," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Hermione, that's evil!" Lilly exclaimed. Harry caught on.

"Oh, yeah…you can't make us do that. It'll hurt!"

"I don't care. Now, off with them," Hermione ordered. Harry reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. Ron looked at him in mock horror.

"Oh just take it off," Lilly said, before blushing a deep crimson colour. Hermione looked round at her in surprise and Ginny pulled a face.

"Ugh, don't make him take it off. I don't want to see my own _brother _half naked thank you very much," she retorted.

"Just because _you _don't want to see him half naked," Lilly replied, leaving the last part of the sentence out. Ron's eyes widened and he slipped his top over his head, throwing it on top of Harry's.

"That's better," Hermione said, lifting the water gun back up. "Now. Pay back time." The three girls surrounded them and all at once they were hit with three powerful jets of water. It hurt without a shirt on and at such close range, but they were laughing all the same.

"Attack!" Fred shouted, somewhere. Harry couldn't really see where. He heard a scream, that he recognised as Ginny's and the jet of water stopped. Harry took this as a chance to jump up and grab Hermione round the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter, put me down right this second," Hermione squealed. Harry knew she was laughing. Another scream came from behind them as Ron picked up Lilly in the same fashion as Harry. Fred was holding Ginny and George was holding the water gun.

"Pull the trigger," Harry instructed. George did as he was told and pulled back the trigger of the water gun, soaking the three girls (Ron and Harry had placed Lilly and Hermione on the ground).

"Alright, alright, enough!" Hermione squealed. "We're 18 year olds playing with water guns!" Harry laughed and instructed George to stop. Harry looked down at Hermione.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, you look so cute when your hair is wet," Harry said.

"Don't start," she laughed, rolling her eyes, stepping round him to go and sit on the picnic mat. Harry grabbed her round the waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Harry not in front of my…my parents," Hermione hissed, stuttering as Harry ran his finger in circles on her stomach.

"Why?" he whispered in her ear.

"Harry!" she warned. He frowned and poked her in the side, making her squeak.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Ginny asked, sitting on the picnic rug.

"How do you play that?" Ron asked.

"You get a bottle, spin it and then spin it again and the two people it landed on have to kiss," Hermione explained.

"Sure, let's play!" Ron said, excitedly, shooting a sideways glance at Lilly. Mr and Mrs. Weasley conjured up another picnic blanket and, still in conversation with Hermione's parents, moved onto it. Hermione conjured up a bottle and placed it in the centre of the picnic basket.

"So," Ron said. "Do we just have to kiss or…you know…go into a full on snog…tongues and…urg…"

"I think, that to make it more interesting," Fred started.

"It should be snogging," George finished.

"I agree," Harry said, smiling.

"Me too," Hermione added. Lilly and Ginny smiled and nodded and Hermione spun the bottle. Everyone waited for it to stop.

_Fred_

"Now, boys…and Ginny…you have to sit back," Hermione looked round the circle as everyone backed away and her eyes flickered to Lilly.

"Oh that's not fair! Me and Lilly are the only ones that can kiss him!" Hermione moaned.

"Oh well, I don't mind sharing, just for five minutes. As long as you don't enjoy it too much," Harry said, smiling. Hermione shot him a look, that clearly said 'shut up' and spun the bottle. Everyone watched it eagerly and Hermione groaned when it stopped on her. George cheered and clapped his hands.

"Now you can see what Harry likes so much," he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned forwards to kiss him, swirling her tongue around in his mouth. When she pulled away, Ginny, George and Ron were in fits of laughter and Fred's face was nearly as red as his hair.

"There, you happy now?" Hermione sulked. Fred regained his composure and smirked.

"I see why you like her, Harry. Very good kisser-"

"And _I _see from the way you kissed, that you have never snogged a girl in your life," Hermione interrupted, smiling. Fred blushed.

"Yes…well…"

"Alright, next one," Lilly said as everyone came back into the circle. "Spin it."

_Ron_

All the boys and Ginny backed out again.

"Oh my God! This is not fair!" Hermione cried, looking from her to Lilly again. Ron smiled.

"Just spin the bottle," he ordered. Hermione did as she was told and was relieved when it landed on Lilly. A few wolf whistles came from Fred and George and Ron blushed.

"Come on then," Harry urged. Ron licked his lips and was mildly surprised when Lilly pressed her lips to his first. He made the next move though and licked her bottom lip. Lilly opened her mouth and her tongue darted out to meet his. It wasn't until they pulled away and Hermione looked away trying not to laugh that she realised her parents and the Weasleys were actually watching their game.

"Enjoy it?" George asked, grinning. Lilly blushed and smiled and Ron nodded, frantically.

"Well, _I _enjoyed it!" he cried. Everyone laughed and Ginny handed Hermione the bottle.

"Off we go…" Hermione said, spinning the bottle.

There were a few more kisses, including Harry and Ginny (which Hermione hadn't been to happy about). There had been George and Lilly (Which _Ron _wasn't too happy about). There had been Harry and Hermione (which _no one _cared about, but all thought it was amusing) and then there had been Harry and Lilly (which Ron _and _Hermione were sceptical about). They decided that, in their small numbers, there wasn't really many people who hadn't kissed and called it a day.

"Well, that was enlightening," Hermione's dad said as they came back to the picnic rug. "I can't say we kissed like that in our day." Hermione turned bright red.

"Shut up, dad," she begged. Harry laughed but stopped instantly when Hermione shot him a look and bit his top lip to stop himself.

"Now, now, Hermione. Your dear father was simply expressing his…opinion, I'm not sure he's used to hearing boys saying how brilliant you are at kissed, let alone seeing you actually kissing them," George said, smiling.

"You're not helping!" Hermione cried, burying her face in her hands, making everyone laugh harder than they already were. Harry put his arm round her shoulder and pulled her closer to him for comfort.

"And Lilly," Mr. Granger continued, still smiling. "You finally found yourself a boyfriend!" Lilly's face now took the same shade as Hermione's and she smiled, uneasily, her eyes quickly flashing to Ron's.

"Okay, I think we've embarrassed the two girls enough, dear," Mrs. Granger said, looking at her daughter and niece.

"Oh, alright then," Mr. Granger replied, dejected. Hermione looked up gratefully.

Their clothes had mostly dried off now, but were still a little bit wet. Ron and Harry were still topless and Red and George took to taking their tops of too, telling the girls that it really didn't matter if they wanted to.

"In your dreams," Hermione retorted.

"Oh come on…" Fred begged.

"You enjoyed that kiss, didn't you?" Ron asked, grinning.

"I never said that-"

"Or you've never seen a girl topless-"

"I have so!"

"Who?"

"Err…"

"Well you two are the only ones here who haven't, because I know _I _have," Ron said, smiling at the expressions on their faces. "And I'm sure Harry has by now." Harry stared at him, wide-eyed and then looked to Hermione's parents.

"Have you, Harry?" George asked.

"I err…yes…." Harry replied. Hermione slapped his arm and her parents eyes grew wide.

"What?" Harry asked, rubbing her arm and pretending to be hurt. "I'm not going to lie to them." Ron smiled.

"So, why can't you take your tops off?" Fred asked.

"Because…" Hermione replied.

"Can't you put a more…revealing top on then?" he continued, hopefully. Hermione was blushing again now and everyone was in fits of laughter.

"No I cannot. Not only do I not _want _to, I do not _own _such a top."

"I can conjure you one up," Fred offered.

"You can just make their shirts disappear with magic," George added.

"Don't you even _think _about it!" Hermione cried, pulling out her own wand. "Because you will regret it."

"Alright, alright, I wasn't going to!" Fred replied, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Good," Hermione replied, lowering her own wand. Fred considered getting his wand out and actually doing just that, but decided that Hermione would probably kill him, and he had a shop to run. Couldn't have George run it on his own now, could he?

The Weasley's and the Grangers stayed until it started to get dark.

As soon as they were gone, Harry sat on the sofa a pulled Hermione on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

"Now, where were we this morning?" he whispered, grinning. Harry was already topless, so he proceeded to unbutton her top, kissing her at the same time. When she tried to shrug it off her shoulders with little success, Harry pushed it off slowly, moving down to kiss her neck. Hermione gasped as he moved lower to kiss her chest and then run his finger up her stomach.

"That tickle?" Harry asked.

"Uh-hu," Hermione replied, running her hands through his hair. Harry chuckled and kissed her. Blindly, she reached down for the belt of his denim jeans and accidentally rubbed her hand across the bulge in his pants.

"Sorry," she whispered, moving her hands up.

"S'alright. I don't mind." Hermione smiled and undid his belt, letting it hang loosely from the jeans. Harry lifted himself up so Hermione could slip his trousers off and then reached behind her to undo her bra strap.

The doorbell rang and both of them stopped dead, with Harry's hands half way through undoing her bra.

"Harry, Hermione, you in there?" Ron's voice called. "It's me and your dad Hermione. He forgot his coat and I forgot my shirt. Guys?" Ron pounded his fist on the door and Hermione quickly jumped up, grabbing her shirt from the coffee table, where it had fallen. Harry stood up and nearly lost his footing.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron called. They heard him fumbling around outside and knew he was looking for the spare key that they had told him about.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Harry hissed, frantically pulling up his trousers. The front door opened and Ron nearly walked into the living room. His eyes grew wide as he saw them and Harry motioned for him to get Hermione's dad away.

"Err…They're asleep on the sofa in there…wouldn't want to disturb them now, would we?" Ron said, hastily. The door to the living room closed and Harry belted up his trousers as Hermione closed up the last few buttons of her shirt.

"That was _far _too close," Hermione whispered, dropping onto the sofa. Harry sat next to her.

"Lets take Ron advice and go to sleep, yeah?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her, pulling them both down on the sofa so that she was on the inside. He conjured up a blanket and threw it over them both.

"Night Hermione," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Night."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Twenty **

Harry and Hermione had in fact managed to 'go all the way' without interruptions (they put a locking charm on the door) and neither of them could deny that they wanted to do it again.

It was only now, that Hermione was standing in the bathroom a month later, leaning against the door, that she realised maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Not that she wasn't happy about it. She just didn't know how Harry would react. With one last deep breath, she turned round, opened the door and walked back to their room. The bed dipped slightly as she climbed into it, but Harry didn't wake up. Pulling the cover up to her waist, Hermione began stroking Harry's hair, slowly, letting it fall through her fingers.

She was pregnant. How on Earth had that happened? Okay, so she knew how it had happened, but it doesn't mean she was expecting it. She couldn't very well get rid of it, now that she knew it was there, but at the same time, it would affect their future so much. Harry wanted to be an Auror and she wanted to, well, truth be told she didn't really know what she wanted to do, but she would never be able to work if they had a baby. Hermione's biggest worry was breaking the news to Harry. She didn't know how he would take it. They'd only had sex once and of all the dumb luck, she gotten pregnant. Harry began to stir and Hermione looked down at him.

"Morning," he whispered, when he finally opened his eyes.

"Morning," Hermione replied, kissing his forehead.

"Nice sleep?" he asked. She nodded and started playing with his hair again, causing him to smile.

"What shall we do today then?" he asked, stretching and yawning.

"Why don't we start putting up some of those photos of us around the house?" she offered.

"That's a great idea," Harry replied. Hermione kissed his forehead one last time before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and climbing out of it. Harry followed suit, stretching again as he stood up. Hermione smiled weakly and leant against the wall, watching him. When he caught her eye he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Just thinking." Harry came and stood in front of her.

"About what?"

"About…you…" Harry kissed her and smiled.

"I think about you all the time."

"It's nice to know that I occupy your thoughts so much." Harry smiled again and then turned to the dresser on his left, hunting though it for some underwear. Hermione, not actually bothered about getting dressed just yet, grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the bed and slipped it on.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked, as she was about to leave the room.

"Yes please."

Harry appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later, fully dressed and sat at the table. Hermione set a cup of tea down in front of him along with a plate of breakfast.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast," Harry said, looking up at her.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Well then I'm doing the washing up." Hermione nodded and leant against the counter with her mug.

"I was thinking about the wedding, you know. I think we should start planning some dates for it or something. What do you think about Christmas, or one of our birthdays or-"

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted out, closing her eyes and looked down at her mug. Harry stopped eating with his knife and fork still hanging over the plate and looked up at her.

"W-what did you just say?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione replied, looking up at him.

"Really?" She nodded and Harry's face broke into a grin. He got up from the table and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Are you going to keep it?" he enquired, resting a hand either side of her on the counter. Hermione looked away from him.

"I don't know," she whispered. "What do you think we should do?"

"We? You're the one who's pregnant. I would love to keep it, but it's up to you in the end I suppose." Hermione sighed.

"I just…What about becoming an Auror?" she asked.

"I'd much rather have my own family than be an Auror and besides, what with Voldemort gone, I don't really think they're needed that much any more."

"So…you want me to keep it?"

"I'd love you to."

"And you don't mind?"

"Are you mad, woman, of course I don't _mind_!" Harry cried. Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"Then we'll keep it." Harry grinned from ear to ear and bobbed up and down happily, like a five year old that just got a new toy.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you're going to be a dad." Harry's face suddenly dropped.

"What?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Hermione…w-what are your parents going to say?" Hermione's face fell too.

"Shit. I didn't think about that…" She replied. Harry moved away from her and grabbed his own mug off the table. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"H-how about we go to St. Mungos and get a few tests done…to make sure the baby's alright and _then _we tell them? We don't want them to kill me for nothing…" Harry said, looking up at her. Hermione thought about it and then nodded.

"I'll go and get dressed and then we'll leave, okay?" Harry smiled and watched her leave the room.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in St. Mungos, waiting to be seen by one of the healers. Harry and Hermione, both being brought up by muggles, knew nothing what-so-ever about pregnancies in the wizarding world. They had gathered that tests could be done much earlier than three months with magic, but not much more than that.

"Mrs. Granger," a woman called. Harry and Hermione both stood up and followed her to an empty room where Hermione was instructed to sit on a chair and Harry leant on the wall opposite her. The nurse smiled at them and sat down in another chair.

"Would you like a chair Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm fine standing up," Harry replied.

"As you wish. Now, I gather that neither of you know much about magical pregnancies or what-have-you?" the witch asked. Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Well, you're still pregnant for the usual nine months but tests can be done as soon as you find out your pregnant. Do you know how far gone you are, Mrs. Granger?"

"No," Hermione replied. The witch nodded and pulled out her wand. Giving it a quick flick she smiled and turned back to Hermione.

"Only three weeks, my dear." Hermione nodded and Harry smiled at her.

"Now, I'm just going to do a few tests," she explained. "From three weeks, I can tell you if it's one baby or two and if it's a boy or a girl and of course if there is anything wrong with it." Hermione nodded and the nurse quickly pulled out her wand and performed some spells that even Hermione hadn't heard of. When she was done, she pulled a piece of paper from a draw of her desk, flicked her wand, and watched intently as the words appeared on the paper, then she replicated it and handed the copy to Hermione.

"I just have to take this to the office and then I'll be right back. You can ask any questions you have then." The nurse hurried out of the room and Harry took her chair, moving it forward so he was right in front of Hermione. She handed him the sheet.

"You read it," she ordered. Harry obliged and looked down at the sheet.

"Well…it's…"his voice trailed off and he smiled. "It's twins, one boy one girl. There's nothing wrong with either of them and they're expected some time at the end of April." Harry looked up at her. She was staring at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Because you haven't said a word since we got here."

"It…it was just a shock that's all…I-I can't believe it and I'm just worried…"

"About?"

"Well, about what everyone will say when we tell them…and I don't suppose the bloody idiots from the Daily Prophet are going to help, are they? As soon as people find out I'm pregnant it'll be all over the news." Harry thought about that for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks. As long as we're both happy then I won't ask for anything more." This seemed to make all Hermione's fears disappear and for the first time in half an hour, she smiled. The nurse rushed back into the room and Harry stood up to give her, her chair back. She sat in it.

"Do either of you have any questions?" she asked. Harry and Hermione both looked at each other.

"No," Harry replied.

"And you Mrs. Granger?"

"None."

"Well, then, I suppose you can go. Don't forget to come back once a month for a check up," she ordered. The couple nodded and Harry quickly apparated them out of the hospital and into their front room. Taking a seat by Hermione on the couch, he put his arm around her.

"So, who are we going to tell first?"

**A/N – Okay, I have a terrible head ache and I feel like I'm about to die (Way to lighten up everyone's day) so I thought I'd give you another chapter. I know it's been…well…I don't know how long, but quite a while since I updated this, but who cares?**

**Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before the day is over…if not then…well…**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sitting here expecting an angry mob to come knocking at my door if I don't update or at least get some hate mail (just kidding), but I will give you this chapter. I won't make Hermione's parents to angry…er…yeah…whoever told me not to do that :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hermione sat on the sofa, nervously biting her lip. Her parents would be here in an hour and the Weasley's would be here in five minutes. Hermione was hoping to get some advice from Mrs. Weasley on how she should tell everyone before they broke the news. She'd broken the news to her parents after all, she must have some…well, quite a bit of experience at telling everyone she was pregnant. The doorbell rung and Hermione looked up.

"I'll get it!" Harry called from another room of the house. She heard the door being pulled open and the unmistakable sound of Ron's voice. Ginny was the first to appear in the front room.

"Hey Gin," Hermione greeted, standing up from the sofa to pull the youngest Weasley into a hug. Ron was next in, followed by Fred and George and then their parents. To Hermione's surprise, Lilly actually appeared at the doorway too, announcing that she's been staying at the Burrow for the last week. Harry sat down and Hermione motioned for Molly to follow her into the kitchen. When they were alone and Hermione was sure Harry had gotten the rest of them into a conversation, Hermione started pacing.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked. Hermione looked up at her.

"I really don't know how to tell my parents, or anyone else for that matter because I don't know how they'll react and I'm scared to death about it, but me and Harry both agreed that it was a good idea and…"

"Look, dear, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong…"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, it's just a small problem in the form of a child." Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in realization.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Two actually," Hermione replied.

"Twins! That's wonderful, dear!" Molly cried, pulling her into a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley, how am I going to tell my parents and…and everyone else in there. I'm frightened to death of what they'll think…"

"Nonsense, they'll be happy for you. You're parents will have to get used to the idea, but I promise you they'll accept it."

"You think?"

"I do." Hermione smiled and thanked her.

"And as for that lot in there, I suggest you and Harry just tell them together, when you're parents get here." Hermione took her advice and waited in suspense for the whole hour until the doorbell finally rung and her parents appeared in the room. She greeted them both, told them to sit down and then took a seat herself. Harry perched himself on the arm of her chair. Clearly realizing that Hermione didn't know what to say, Harry started.

"Err…everyone…we…err…we all wanted you to come round today because me and Hermione have something really important to tell you all." Molly nodded at Hermione, smiling and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Lilly, Ginny and Hermione's mother squealed in delight and all rushed over to give her a hug, while Ron, Fred and George clapped Harry on the back and Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand.

"Dad?" Hermione said, looking down at her father, who was sitting on the couch in a state of shock. His wife made a face at him behind their daughters back and he smiled at her, stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations, dear." Hermione relaxed and hugged him back, happy at how the whole thing turned out.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lilly asked. Hermione pulled a face and looked at Harry.

"It's both," he said.

"It's twins?" Ron asked.

"One boy, one girl." Harry noticed that Hermione's dad wasn't talking, he was staring at the floor.

"Why don't we all go outside for some fresh air?" Harry asked. "Getting a little stuffy in here." Everyone agreed and Harry told them that he'd be there in a few minutes. He sat in front of his future father-in-law.

"Y-you…you're alright with this…aren't you, sir?" Harry asked. Daniel Granger looked up at Harry, his lips pressed tightly together.

"As Hermione's father I have a right to want to protect her and I would like nothing more than to hit you at the moment" – Harry winced – "but I know you'll look after her…and the babies…and that's why I'm not hitting you, but I want you to know that if you ever do anything to hurt her…"

"…you'll well and truly thump me…" Harry finished off. Daniel nodded.

"Right you are Harry, now, what do you say we go and join everyone outside?"

----

They arrived to find everyone talking about baby names. Harry sat next to Hermione and pulled her towards him for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"How about…Sarah?" Ron asked.

"Ugh, no way," Lilly interrupted. "Reminds me of someone I don't like…"

"I agree with you on that one," Hermione replied. "Reminds me too much of another of our cousins. Nasty little..sh…er…g-girl…"

"Well…h-how about…err...Rebecca?" Ginny offered.

"I don't like that name," Harry interjected. This went on for about twenty minutes, with Harry and Hermione agreeing and disagreeing with certain names.

"I have an idea," Hermione said, shifting so she could see Harry's expression when she said it.

"What?" Ginny prompted.

"How about…How about Lilly and James?" Everyone stared at Hermione and then at Harry, waiting for someone to say something. Harry was staring at her, scanning her face and then he smiled.

"I like that idea," he replied. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him.

"What about the wedding, you guys?" Ron asked.

"What about it?" Harry questioned.

"When's it going to be?"

"Don't want to leave it too long," Fred said.

"Maybe it should be around Christmas time…" George mused.

"Yeah! Can you get your brides-maids and page boys to dress up as snowmen?" Fred asked. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Not in a million years, George!" she replied.

"Way to ruin my life!"

"I think the Christmas time idea is a good one though…" Hermione added.

"So do I," Harry said, absentmindedly running his hands through Hermione's hair.

"What a good idea!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"December it is then."

**A/N I know it's a bit short…but what do you think? Next chapter will actually be the wedding or the day before…most likely the wedding day. I think I'll have to finish off this story soon…but don't worry…I've started on a new one, which I hope you'll find…amusing…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the magical world. However, I own the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The date of the wedding was the twentieth of December. Hermione was now four and half months pregnant and it showed. News had gotten round and, as she predicted, it had been all over the news. She was just glad that Malfoy wasn't still around to insult her about it. She had gotten a bit of hate mail though from Harry Potter crazed girls. Harry had begged her to let him send something back, but after a heated argument about it, he gave up.

Now, as Hermione let her mum and Mrs. Weasley adjust her wedding dress, she thought over everything that had happened, and the sudden thought that she wasn't good enough for Harry crept into her mind. After all, he'd saved the wizarding world and depending on your point of view, had saved the muggle world as well. How could she ever compete with that?

She ran her hand over her stomach and just by doing that, she answered her own question. Of course she was good enough for him. He may have performed the tasks, but like he always said, where would he be without her. She was pulled out of her own thoughts by her mothers voice.

"You look absolutely stunning," she whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"Thank you…" Hermione replied. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married!" she sobbed, happily. "It seems like only yesterday you, Ron and Harry were getting on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time."

"Yes…I remember that too…" Mrs. Granger added. Hermione looked between the two sobbing women and smiled.

"Stop it, you're making me nervous…"

"Well, dear, if you weren't nervous I'd have to say that you were completely insane!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. Hermione laughed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Give us a twirl then," Molly said, nodding her head in approval as Hermione did so.

"You look wonderful."

----

Over. Under. Over. Under. Through. Shit…Harry tried for the umpteenth time to do up his tie, with little success and yanked it away from his neck, swearing. Ron was standing by the mirror with a look of amusement on his face.

"I'm glad you find it so funny," Harry scoffed, not looking at his best friend.

"Nervous?" Ron asked.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think you're bloody terrified," Ron replied, as Harry yanked the tie away from his neck again. "Here, let me do it mate. You'll have the tie in shreds if I let you continue." Harry dropped his hands to his sides and let his best friend, and his best man do up blue tie for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled when Ron was done.

"Don't mention it." Harry grabbed the blazer that was hanging over the chair beside him and stopped when he felt Ron grab his wrist.

"Look, mate, just calm down a little. I know you're nervous and Hermione probably is too, but you're both made for each other, nothing is going to go wrong and the two of you are going to be officially married by the end of the day with the rest of your lives ahead of you and two lovely little kids on the way," Ron soothed. Harry nodded, took a deep breath and slipped on the blazer. Fred and George suddenly appeared at the door.

"Come on you two-"

"-priest is waiting-"

"-and so are your guests." Harry looked at Ron, then the twins, ran his hand through his hair and followed them out of the room, towards the Alter. Ron stood to the right, closest to Harry and the two Weasley twins stood beside him, grinning. Harry licked his lips nervously and occupied himself by counted the flowers engraved on the wall opposite until he heard the wedding march being played on the organ.

Hermione had begged for a muggle wedding, as it had been what she always wanted, before she knew she was a witch, and Harry agreed.

Looking away from the wall, he was greeted by the sight of everyone standing and looking as the bridesmaids made their way down the isle. Lilly and Ginny looked stunning, Harry had to say and they both smiled at him as they passed to stand on the left side of the Alter. When Harry looked again he saw Hermione being led down the isle by her dad. All his fears evaporated then and there and he smiled at her, wishing she wasn't wearing the veil so that he could see her smile at him too.

For Hermione, the walk up the isle to the Alter seemed to take forever, but finally, there she was, standing in front of him. He lifted up the veil and smiled at her, receiving a warm smile back. Taking her hand in his he waited for the priest to begin.

"We are gathered here today, to witness…"

----

"Mr. Potter, do you take Mrs. Granger to be your Wife?" the priest asked. Harry looked at Hermione.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protecther, forsaking all others andholding only unto her?"

"I do."

"And do you, Mrs. Granger take Mr. Potter to be your Husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protecthim, forsaking all others andholding only unto him?"

"I do."

As they said their vows, the couple swapped rings.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage," the priest said.  
"I Harry James Potter, take thee , Hermione Jane Granger to bemyWife- to have and to hold, in sickness and inhealth, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."  
"I Hermione Jane Granger, take thee Harry James Potter, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

The wedding went on for little while longer, as prayers and poems were read out, but finally, the priest said the seven words Harry wanted to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Leaning forward, Harry did as he was told and heard the wedding bells ringing. Everyone went outside, and pictures were taken, to be given to them when they were ready and obviously some of the wizarding newspapers would have copies of the moving photos. Although it was snowing, no one wore coats over their suits or dresses.

Just as they were about to leave, Hermione stood at the car door, looked over at the crowd, smiled and threw her bouquet of flowers high into the air. Lilly caught them before anyone else had actually registered what was going on and then blushed a deep crimson. After she had explained to Ron what catching the brides bouquet of flowers meant, Ron pulled her towards him and kissed her.

----

Harry tapped his glass for silence and everyone in the hall stopped talking.

"I would have prepared a speech, if I though it would have made any difference," Harry announced. "But as we all know, I'm not that good at speech's so, before I make a fool of myself, I'll actually hand you over to someone who may have the emotional range of a tea spoon, but who actually took time to prepare a lovely speech for us all." Harry sat down and looked up at Ron who was now standing next to him.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would first like to thank you all for coming today and helping to make Harry and Hermione's wedding such a memorable and special occasion. Personally, I wish you'd all stayed at home and made my job less nerve wracking." Everyone laughed at this point.

"Having never been a best man before, I was a little perplexed and wondered how I was going to go about it," Ron admitted. "But I've known Harry and Hermione for about nine years now, and we've been to hell and back together, so I'm sure they'll forgive me if I make a fool of myself or embarrass them. If not, I'll send over my new address from Canada as soon as I can." Everyone laughed again and Harry smiled up at his best mate.

"I'll never forget the first time the three of us met on the Hogwarts Express, and although I want to go into details, I know I'll probably bore you to death, so I won't do that. I must say though, that Harry and Hermione complement each other very well. Hermione is ambitious, industrious, highly-motivated and loves a challenge. And Harry is that challenge." He waited while the laughter slowly died down and then continued.

"I think I should complement both the bride a groom right now, as I've been told by a certain bridesmaid that if I don't, she'll have my head. First of all, Hermione. You look absolutely stunning and I'm glad to have ever been your friend, although I must admit, the nagging about homework made me want to strangle you. However I didn't, which is just as well, as I'm sure you've made Harry the happiest man alive today. And now, joking aside, Harry is a very special person to me. He is a true friend who never ceases to amaze me with his kindness and generosity. He has listened to me through many a crisis. He gives without any thought of reward. He is a super guy and a role model of a friend. And yes, we've had our differences…but it's nothing Hermione couldn't sort out with a few hexes and some very intense screaming." Everyone laughed and someone dropped their glass. Ron called over to them.

"Don't worry, I didn't like the wine that much either. Anyway, to bring things to a conclusion, I'd like to thank you all for your attention. And let me just say that if you've enjoyed listening to this speech as much as I've enjoyed making it, then all I can do is offer my sincere apologies. To the bride and groom, may their happiness be complete and their marriage long and prosperous," Ron finished, raising his glass.

"To the bride and groom!"

----

"This next song is to the bride and groom!" Seamus announced from the DJ box, looking at Harry and Hermione. He led her to the dance floor, smiling and she let him twirl her round until he was holding her close against him. Everyone gave them a few moments alone to dance, before other couples began to join them on the dance floor, swaying slowly to the music.

"I love you," Harry whispered down to her, resting his cheek on her head.

"I love you too," Hermione replied, pulling him closer. The song stopped while another started and by the fourth dance, Hermione had been stolen politely from Harry by her father, who was now swirling her round on the dance floor.

"I know that I haven't seemed too happy lately, but it's hard for me to accept that the little girl who used to sit on my knee has finally got a life of her own. I've given you away now, and I know I'm not going to get you back," he said, softly, tears threatening his eyes. "But I want you to know that I love you, Hermione, as does your mother and all we want is for you to be happy." Hermione looked up at him, surprised by what he'd said, and then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dad, I love you too, and don't worry you haven't lost me. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I don't doubt that for one second."

----

Harry opened the bedroom door to find Hermione sitting on the side of the bed, looking at a photograph. He closed the door quietly and walked over to her, kneeling down so he was level with her face.

"You alright?" he asked. Her eyes flickered up to his and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Do you…do you remember this photo?" she asked, spinning it round in her hand. Harry took it off her and smiled.

"Yeah…that…that was at Christmas a couple of years ago. Why do you ask?" Hermione looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers and Harry didn't think she would answer.

"That was when you liked Cho Chang…and…and when you liked Ginny," Hermione replied. She waited a few seconds before looking up at him. "Why do you love me Harry?" This question took Harry completely by surprise and he was too stunned to answer.

"Because…because you're my best friend. You're always there for me a-and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with for the rest of my life than you. If this is about you thinking you're not good enough for me then I think you're being stupid. This," Harry said, holding up her hand with her wedding ring on. "This," he ran his hand along her stomach. "And this," he held up the door key from her bed-side table. "Should be more than enough to tell you I love you." Hermione looked up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I know you do," Harry replied, kissing her. As he pulled away, he lifted up the t-shirt she was wearing and kissed her stomach.

"And I love them too," he stated. Hermione smiled at him and lay back down on the bed as he climbed over her to do the same. Switching off his light, he turned round to face her.

"Night, Hermione."

"Night, Harry."


	23. It's Finished

**A/N – (cries) and that's it  I'm done…another fan fic finished  I may write a sequal to this, because after watching a film, I actually have a really funny idea, but I suppose you'll have to see…**


End file.
